Bonded By Love
by Lisa4
Summary: *COMPLETED!!* When Serenity was born, Queen Serenity arranged for her to marry Prince Tranquility of Earth to strengthen their alliance. But when Serenity visits Earth, she finds herself falling fast for his younger brother, Endymion...what now?
1. Bonded By Love Prologue

Title: Bonded By Love  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Rating: G  
  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
  
Website: illusions.scarlet-destiny.net  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna! I know I have MANY fics to be working on, but, I promise ALL of them will be finished in due time. Please be patient. ^_^ Here is yet another fic that takes place in the Silver Millennium, like my other fic, like many of my other fics. I hope you all will like it, and as always, *please* e-mail me and visit my co-owned website with my friend toony at the end!!   
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
*************  
  
Princess Serenity fidgeted in her dress, feeling very nervous. "Mother, must I go?" she asked yet again, her face holding an imploring look. That was the tenth time she had asked that question. Though it was no wonder the princess was reluctant to visit Earth, for today was the day that Serenity would meet up with her betrothed, Prince Tranquility of the Earth Kingdom.   
  
Queen Serenity sighed, giving her head a slight shake. A hand came up to rest on her forehead. "Serenity, we have discussed these matters once too much I am afraid," she answered after a brief period of silence. "You are going."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Queen Serenity raised a hand to silent her daughter. "I know you do not love him...you will...in due time." She embraced Serenity then, smiling at her only daughter. "Besides, this marriage would only strengthen our alliance with Earth. We need their full support." The Moon Queen brushed a strand of golden blonde hair from Serenity's eyes.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I understand," she replied simply, managing a weak smile on her face.   
  
"Perhaps you will fall in love with him sooner than you think," Queen Serenity pointed out.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "That cannot be so. I can feel it." Her blue eyes held sadness in them. "I can sense that he is not my destined one."   
  
Queen Serenity put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and went to straighten out a wrinkle from Serenity's dress. "Just give him a chance, Tranquility can be very nice."  
  
"Yes Mother," Serenity answered politely, bowing slightly before taking her leave, the Queen look after her with an worried expression. "Oh Serenity..."  
  
She walked out of the throne room and into her quarters, packing up her belongings to spend a long two weeks worth of visit to Earth.   
  
When Serenity was born, Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia, the Queen of Earth, had arranged her to be married to their eldest son, Prince Tranquility. Serenity was not pleased, to say the least, when she had heard of this. She was fifteen now, a suitable age to be married. And that was what she was to be expected of...to marry and produce an heir within years.  
  
Though Serenity was unlike most other princesses. Her smile and natural beauty had a tendency to attract men. Princes and lords from all over the universe who were not aware that Serenity was already betrothed had pledged their love to her, asking for her hand in marriage. Queen Serenity had made sure that the engagement of Serenity and Tranquility would remain only known to the people of the moon and Earth until their wedding day. Yet the Moon Princess would always refuse, insisting that marriage was useless without love. Her words seemed true enough. But now, she could not talk herself out anymore. The betrothal was agreed upon right after Serenity's birth, and there was not really a way to break it. That is...unless something very serious happened.   
  
While helping her maid stuff articles of clothing into suitcases, Serenity's began to contemplate about her fiancee, Princess Tranquility. The young princess had heard rumors far and wide that he was a fine, handsome prince was gentlemanly manners...although that was not enough for Serenity. She had only seen him once, when she was five, so his appearance was vague in Serenity's memory. Tranquility was the eldest of two, him, and his younger brother, Prince Endymion. Rumors say that both were quite charming...however in Serenity's opinion...they were but stubborn, selfish, greedy humans who have nothing better to do than to charm to women. "Sure to the naked eye they were charming, however looks can be deceiving," as Serenity had always said.  
  
Serenity finished packing up her belongings and dismissed her maid. Picking up the two suitcases, she walked out of her room and into the portal room. Oh, how she was going to regret this visit, she could just feel it.  
  
"Serenity!" the senshi called out to her, each holding huge smiles on their faces.   
  
"Are you coming along as well?" Serenity inquired, dropping her briefcases with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Of course!" they answered enthusiastically. "Every princess and queen should need their guardians to come along, right?" Makoto, the Princess of Jupiter, stated, receiving nods of agreement from the others. Content, she grinned, and threw back her dark brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail.   
  
"True," Serenity replied, then picked up her cases once more. "Then..let us depart now."  
  
"Wonderful! Planet Earth, here we come!"  
  
The process of teleporting was complex, as Serenity had found out, only they made it safely to Earth not bearing a scratch on themselves whatsoever. Though the process was sure time consuming. By the time they reached the Earth Palace, it was close to sunset.   
  
"Queen Serenity," Queen Gaia greeted with an warm smile as the two embraced. "And this must be Princess Serenity." she said, gesturing to the silent Serenity.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Serenity replied politely, bowing respectfully for good measures. Queen Gaia was delighted, her round face beaming like the radiant, orange sun overhead.   
  
"Welcome to the Earth," she said, her dark eyes sparkling. "I am sure Tranquility and Endymion are here..somewhere," she mumbled, searching around for her two sons. "My, they are nowhere to be seen!" The Queen held an expression of surprise on her face, followed by a look of slight embarrassment.  
  
Just then, a mop of black hair was seen in a distance. "Oh, there is Endymion right now," Queen Gaia exclaimed, rushing forward to greet him. "Endymion, where is your brother?"  
  
"He is down by the lake, tending to the horse Mother," Endymion answered simply.   
  
His eyes met Serenity's...and the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes. 'Who is she?' Endymion asked himself. 'She is so...beautiful..like an angel.' Endymion realized that he was staring at this golden-haired beauty, and he cleared his throat, averting his gaze.  
  
Serenity blushed, realizing her mistake of not introducing herself. She did a chivalrous curtsey, and extended her hand out to him. "My prince," she greeted calmly.  
  
Endymion caught her hand, planting a gentle kiss on it. "It is our honor to have you here. Welcome," he gestured to the kingdom, "to the Earth Kingdom."  
  
Serenity could not help but smile, all doubts about Tranquility ceasing to exist.  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
***********  
  
*giggles* Another start to a hopefully successful fic! I'm sorry that this story is boring so far. So...how it is so far? Good? Bad? Okay? Want more? Tell me!!!! PLEASE feel free to e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Please, I'm practically begging you! ^_~ And don't forget to visit my co-owned website, "Mystical Illusions!" It's new, and we *really need* fanfic submissions! So won't you check it out, please? Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
This story written March 2001, and posted February, 2002. 


	2. Bonded By Love Chapter 1

Title: Bonded By Love  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Rating: G  
  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories/myhomepage/index.html  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna! I'm back, here with chapter 1! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the few people who e-mailed/IMed me about the prologue, I really appreciated it! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
***************  
  
Her hair fluttering in the wind, her eyes sparkling like jewels. She was truly a beauty, a kind any man would want, whether he was just a nobleman, or a prince. Endymion stood transfixed by the charm and magic this girl possessed within her.   
  
The two may not have known it then and there, yet a special bond had formed between them...one that could never be broken by anyone.   
  
"You must be...Prince Endymion," Serenity managed to say, a light blush staining her petite cheeks. Her eyes downcast, she looked down at her hand shyly, it still tingling from the tiny kiss planted there earlier. A small, meek smile formed on her lips, one that   
  
brightened the world around her.   
  
Endymion felt himself being lured into her world, captivated by her every motion. He found himself unable to speak to this angel of a princess, instead gawking at her as an alternative. He knew he resembled an unmannered person, though he could not help it.   
  
Something about Serenity drew him to her.   
  
"Ye..Yes," he managed to sputter out. He had made a fool of himself, he realized. Who cared though? Their parents seemed cheerful that they were getting along so well. "And you are..."  
  
"Princess Serenity, you brother's betrothed," she answered simply. Her hair shone under the sunlight like finely spun gold, and was probably worth more too. "Pleasure to have this acquaintance." The princess then curtsied gracefully. At that point, Endymion was convinced that she was flawless, a true princess. Then her statement caught him   
  
off guard. She was Princess Serenity? Tranquility's betrothed? His world seemed to crash down, landing beneath his feet, ashes becoming its only remains. Here he was, acting all charming when she was about to marry his older brother in a week! Things seemed to not be going well for him after all... He had always thought Tranquility to get the better of women, now, that was proven to be true. Anyone could see that Serenity was clearly a goddess, one that brought wisdom to all who could see.  
  
"I see," was his reply. "Well Princess, I hope your visit will be a pleasurable experience indeed." The prince then began silently scorning himself that his statement was lame. But Serenity did not think it so, and offered him a bright smile.   
  
"Why thank you Prince Endymion, I believe it will be."  
  
"It seems the both of you have started off nicely," Queen Gaia commented, a small  
  
smile forming, content to see them getting along.   
  
"That is nice to see."  
  
"Very," King Endymion added.   
  
"Serenity, perhaps you should run off and unpack your belongings," Queen Serenity suggested, giving her a look that told her to not argue, and just do as she asked. The Queen had other matters to attend to with the Queen and King of Earth. She quickly gestured the senshi standing behind her to follow the princess.  
  
"Yes Mother." And Serenity was off, leaving Endymion to continue to stare at her dazedly, mouth slightly open in amazement. The dark-haired prince was now convinced that he had seen an angel.   
  
"You do not have to follow me everywhere," Serenity said quietly as she walked to the entrance of the palace, her four friends and guardians following close behind.   
  
"It is not like there is any potential danger lurking around here."   
  
She let out a small laugh, and stopping by some bushes growing nearby, put down her two suitcases. The entrance to the palace was now in sight.  
  
"We know that, Serenity, but by orders of the Queen-" Rei, the Princess of Mars, began to say, but was cut off when the princess raised a hand to protest.   
  
"I will be just fine," she replied confidently,  
  
"I am almost sixteen, and soon to be a wife after all."  
  
"Yes, and come to speak of it, the prince not coming to meet his own fiancee   
  
was very discourteous," Minako stated, frowning.   
  
The Moon Princess gave a weak smile. "I suppose he had other important matters to attend to."  
  
"Tending to the horses is hardly what I have in mind for important matters,"   
  
Makoto said with slight annoyance in her voice toward Tranquility. She felt that the prince had insulted her princess by not being there to greet them.   
  
Ami, the blue-haired senshi of Mercury, looked at Serenity with worry evident in her eyes. "Are you sure you are going to be all right without us?" she asked, and received a nod from Serenity.   
  
"Of course, all of you can go back to my mother now. I will be fine getting to my room."   
  
Though they were still somewhat unconvinced that their princess could manage by herself, they did not bother arguing with her, knowing that they would lose anyway. After exchanging a few parting words, the senshi left, leaving Serenity to stand there alone with her luggage.  
  
The bushes nearby rustled in the breeze as a lone figure sat in there, eyes on the princess, following her every move. A smile formed on his face when the senshi left, knowing that he had Serenity all to himself now. 'She is beautiful,' he commented to himself silently, hiding himself even more to avoid making contact with Serenity. However, things did not turn out the way he wanted to. Just as Serenity was passing by, the bushes revealed him sequestering in them, startling the dear life out of the Moon Princess.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, frightened, instantly grabbing a nearby stick for protection. "I am armed," she warned, entire body shaking with fright.  
  
Seeing that Serenity had found his hiding place, the prince stepped out of the bush. Stormy blue eyes clashed with bright blue.   
  
"My, what an unusual way to greet one's fiancee," Prince Tranquility replied mockingly, eyes sparkling, a glint of amusement in them. "You are quite a beauty," he carried on, eyes gently scrutinizing her. A gentle breeze blew upon them, slightly disorienting the young princess's hair as she took a step back from him.  
  
Serenity felt uncomfortable with Tranquility, moving farther away from him to show that. But Tranquility, being the ignorant prince that he was, did not even notice her gesture. With his eyes searching about her, Serenity found herself feeling helpless, like being trapped into a place with no escape. It was getting crowded here, she realized, even though they were in a wide area by the palace entrance. "Prince..please," she whispered pleadingly, though Tranquility ignored her pleas.   
  
"Why Princess, we need to get to know each other better," he stated simply as an excuse of his inappropriate behavior, "and this is the perfect opportunity."  
  
Serenity shivered, her lips quivering. With futile attempts, she tried escaping from his grasp, though losing. The prince had a surprisingly strong grip on her small wrist.  
  
He came closer still, his lips now in contact with her neck, Serenity feeling his hot breath. "We might as well..." he gently nuzzled the bare skin of her neck, "..use the time wisely...and start..." he gently kissed her cheek, Serenity cringing from his touch. She could tell she was not going to like him...one bit. "..now." Before Serenity had any time to react or to contemplate what he just uttered, his lips were hovering upon hers, immediately muffling her protests.   
  
Serenity felt hot tears stinging in her eyes, and was not able to stop them from rolling down her cheek. She silently wished that the senshi were here, and regretted asking them to leave. The princess felt Tranquility wipe the stray tears off of her cheeks hoarsely. "My Serenity, you are such a recreant," he jeered, making Serenity angry. He did not stop there, going on despite Serenity's dirty look being shot toward him. "I would think a princess like you would...be better than that." Serenity could not take it anymore. With anger and hatred flowing freely in her veins, the palm of her hand had contact with his cheek as she slapped him...hard. The slap made quite a sound, scaring small birds from their quiet perch in a nearby tree.   
  
"What kind of a prince are you?" She suddenly shouted, pulling away from his harsh grasp.  
  
Tranquility's eyes filled with pain...then displeasure. "You..." he whispered huskily, "..how dare you hit me..." He pointed an accusing finger at her with one hand, while the other hand covered his now red cheek, his raspy tone of voice enough to scare any girl out of their wits. But Serenity, as said earlier, was that not type of girl. Not even close, to tell the truth. She believed that people get what they deserved. And in her opinion...Tranquility really deserved the slap she inflicted on his cheek. She was not afraid to show the satisfaction either that radiant smile which began forming on her lips. She was afraid...then, what was there to be afraid of? Tranquility would certainly not hurt his future wife, his betrothed...would he?  
  
"I can do anything I want," Serenity shot back, eyes narrowing. "I warned you many times beforehand," she continued, not the least bit afraid. "You deserved it. How dare you lay your hands on me."  
  
Tranquility backed off a bit, though eyes still glaring, filled with outrage. "We shall see, Serenity," he answered simply. Their gazes were locked on one another, as if the twosome had already become mortal enemies after their brief meeting.  
  
"Everything all right?" The kind voice of Queen Gaia pierced the deadly silence and tension in the air, Serenity exhaling in relief at her presence. "Serenity, I see you have met your betrothed, Prince Tranquility."  
  
Serenity only nodded. "Yes," she answered, then grew silent once more. The Queen immediately saw how ill at ease the princess looked. 'Did something happen to them before I came?' She wondered, though shaking it off, and dismissed the thought.  
  
"And you Tranquility?" Queen Gaia turned toward him. However, once her eyes set upon his now swelling cheek, a gasp escaped her throat. "Good heavens child!" she exclaimed excitedly, emotion strung in her voice. "What, pray tell, happened to you, may I ask?" The Queen raised a hand, and went to touch her son's face.  
  
Serenity held in a giggle as Tranquility grimaced when the Queen's hand had contact on his red cheek, slightly embarrassed. "Mother, please!"  
  
Queen Gaia ignored him. "What happened?" she inquired.  
  
"Nothing," was his reply through clenched teeth. "I just scraped my cheek, that is all," he lied, and a very bad one at that. Once again, Serenity felt the urge to laugh..to burst out laughing to be exact, only remembering her manners, smiled innocently instead. "Prince Tranquility, you might need to be more careful next time."   
  
"Not a bad suggestion," the Queen replied thoughtfully, giving Serenity a slight wink. "I have to go and meet with your mother now Serenity," she informed the princess, "so I'll leave you two be."  
  
Serenity nodded, a triumphant expression marring her features for handling herself so well with Tranquility. As soon as Queen Gaia was out of sight, she left herself, leaving Tranquility standing there alone, One problem though; the kiss she received from him just a few short moments ago still lingered on her lips, forever branded in her memory. His hasty touches, his rough caresses...Serenity felt disgusted by his presence. What is this fervor she felt for his younger brother, Prince Endymion? His kiss had felt magical, even though it was only on the hand. An unconscious smiled formed at the thought of seeing Endymion again. Serenity then snapped out of it, shaking her head. 'I cannot love him nor feel any such emotions for him. I am to marry his awful brother..nothing can change that.' Her thoughts carried on, her feet walking while her mind was floating off into her own world of dreams. 'Endymion is nice and handsome...' She giggled at the thought. What if Endymion were the one who is going to be at the alter..instead of Tranquility? Serenity did not really know him at all, but she was sure she would prefer Endymion to Tranquility anytime, any day.   
  
Serenity stopped at her room, and opening the door, peered inside, her expression unreadable. What she saw was a beautiful room, complete with wondrous furniture, an astonishing slide glass door balcony, and a dazzling view of the moon. Her room was on the upmost floor, therefore giving her an indescribable view of the kingdom below. The Moon Princess's golden hair gently lapped as the breeze flowed through the open window, the almost disappearing sun illuminating the entire room. She sat down on the soft, cushion-lined chair with arms, fingering the rose design hand-woven on the cushion.'I love this place...' She contemplated, getting up to explore more of this place. After all, she would be living here for a couple of weeks...then she would live here permanently...forever.  
  
She found the glass door was easy to open as she gave it a slight push. The door opened with a click; Serenity finding herself indulging on the fresh, crisp air outside. She stepped over to the railing, looking down upon the active kingdom below her feet. People and servants of every kind were running about, their arms carrying goods to the palace. They seemed to full of life..and busy. Unlike her, who seemingly never had enough to do. As Queen Serenity would always comment, "Serenity, you have too much time on your hands." And that was true for a couple reasons. Serenity was the only person in the entire Moon Kingdom to devour all those books in the palace library, nearly half of the books there. The magic and mystery of books seemed to captivate the adventurous, yet curious princess, giving her something the look forward to even when she was down. They kept her company...especially fairy tales...the ones that talk of the princess...the lonely girl finding her Prince Charming...and wedding bells would always ring at the end.  
  
It just seemed to good to be true, really. Serenity was a princess of many dreams, one of them was to find the right person for her.   
  
"Who is the right one for me?" she asked aloud. Whoever he was, she was sure it was not Tranquility. "He cannot be my one true love."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" a familiar voice came to her ears.  
  
Serenity turned around abruptly, her hair flipping with her in a sudden movement. Her eyes softened with seeing whom the person was. "Mother," she whispered.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, stepping inside the room. Her eyes searched the room.   
  
"It is certainly a beautiful room."   
  
"Yes," Serenity answered in a sad tone of voice. She hated to let her mother down. If the princess were to be disapproving this marriage...she would be shaming her mother..greatly. Being royalty...it was all of reputation...one wrong move, and that reputation would be forever shattered.  
  
The Moon Queen frowned, seeing her daughter unhappy. "Why the long face, my daughter?" she inquired kindly, a hand tracing Serenity's smooth, slightly pale cheek. "You are not happy here?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, hating that she was not living up to her mother's expectations. "No, it is not that Mother. I am happy here," she replied, eyes downcast.  
  
"Oh, do not lie daughter. Serenity..look at me." She gently lifted up her daughter's trembling cheek, Serenity's blue eyes quivering, tears swimming about in them. "Prince Tranquility, is that who is bothering you?"   
  
"Yes," Serenity answered modestly. "I..." she took a deep, hesitant breath, "..do not think he is the one for me."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded knowingly. "Serenity...sometimes love cannot be given...unless one opens their heart to accept that. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do, Mother. I just...he seems too rough..."  
  
The Queen patted her leg affectionately. "Conceptualize it for a moment...you might be shocked of your conclusions."   
  
She left then, leaving Serenity in a state of frenzy. So many thoughts, doubts flowing through her head...she felt heavy, exhausted.  
  
"How can I?" She touched her lips again, the kiss he had given her still having its affect. "I cannot."  
  
Sighing in a depressed fashion, Serenity took one of her bags, taking out a handful of clothes to put in her empty drawer. "Tranquility...I do not know if I can ever love you."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Serenity covered her mouth quickly for having said that out loud, and exhaled a breath of relief when it revealed to be only a guard. "Prince Tranquility would like for me to escort you to his room. He says it is urgent."  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity sat down on a chair besides the Earth Queen, a smile plastered on her features. "Gaia, your palace is even more beautiful than the last time I visited," she commented, bringing a smile to the other woman's face.   
  
"Thank you, Serenity. And I must say that your daughter is growing into such a beautiful young woman."   
  
"She sure is." The Moon Queen held a faraway look in her eyes before she turned away, sighing. "There is only one problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Queen Serenity stood up before facing her again. "Yes. Serenity...she does not think Tranquility is...right for her."  
  
"She could change her mind after getting to know my son better," Gaia stated simply, though she was doubtful of her words, remembering how uneasy the princess was earlier.  
  
"Yes, that is possible. But what really concerns me is how she reacted when she met your other son, Endymion. Serenity seemed perfectly content being with him..."  
  
"You are not saying that they could..."  
  
Queen Serenity exhaled another breath of air. "I do not know...either way, this marriage has to continue."  
  
**************  
  
*sighs* Not much of a plot yet, I know. But hey, love blossoms with time, right? ^_^ Please feel free to send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. I *love* feedback. Thanks! ^^  
  
This story written April 2001, revised February-March 2002. 


	3. Bonded By Love Chapter 2

Title: Bonded By Love   
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Rating: G  
  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna! Lisa here, bringing with me chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy, and please don't forget to e-mail me! Thank you to the few who have e-mailed/contacted me about this story, I *really* do appreciate it!!!! Enjoy, and visit my co-website at the end please!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
*************  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, mind still concentrating on the matters of her room. It seemed so perfect; everything organized was and put into place.  
  
"Prince Tranquility would like to see you in his room...now," he repeated calmly, taking a handkerchief to wipe small beads of perspiration from his round forehead. "It is extremely hot outside," the middle-aged man muttered, receiving a tiny giggle from the Moon Princess.  
  
"I would suppose it to be. All right, I will be right over," she answered with a smile and dismissed him. 'I wonder what he has to say,' she contemplated silently to herself as a frown formed on her face. 'Not any more obscene caresses, I hope.' The princess's thoughts continued on as she changed into more suitable clothes than her fancy royal dress. Besides, she did not want it soiled or she would have to face her mother's anger.  
  
Fluctuating around in the unbelievably large closet, she found a more satisfying dress, and changed into it, fingering its silky laces. She looked beautiful in the snowy, white dress, and it was more comfortable too. "It looks as if I am ready," she commented out loud and left the room. She doubted Tranquility would be 'gentlemanly' to her as a result of the slap she had given him earlier. The princess grinned at the thought of his swelling face; he deserved that, after all.  
  
The halls were astonishingly long and slim, easy to get lost in if one did not know her way around the palace. Luckily for Serenity, Tranquility's room was right down the hall. She straightened her dress and cleared her throat, fidgeting nervously. Her arms drooped at her side, and anyone could tell she was apprehensive at seeing her betrothed again.   
  
The door was pressed opened with a slight nudge, and Serenity stepped inside his room meekly, purposely trying to make as little noise as humanly possible. She found his bedchambers to be amazingly furnished. 'And I thought my room was nice,' she thought with a mental sigh.   
  
Serenity found Tranquility sitting on the bed, a smirk lingering on his features.   
  
"Prince Tranquility," she said formally and curtsied, "you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Serenity, no need for formalities," he responded simply, coming closer to her. Serenity felt herself back away toward the door slowly. She was afraid if he was going to do something she would not like...perchance he would kiss her again. Her lips were still stinging from it. Tears filled her eyes almost instantly. "Prince...please do not," she pleaded with him, but Tranquility only shook his head.   
  
"Do not be afraid," he answered. "I will not hurt you. I only want to apologize to you Serenity...for my poor behavior earlier." Tranquility's eyes glimmered in the sunlit room, and Serenity could see that he was indeed sincere with his apology. "I am sorry to startle you so, and would like to start over, it that is at all possible."  
  
Serenity felt awkward at that moment and did not know how to answer.. "I.." She felt Tranquility's eyes searching hers, desperate for her forgiveness. "Well," she said, "I cannot forgive you this quick, so I expect you to make it up to me. " Serenity surprised herself even with her smooth response. Her eyes followed his as he gently picked up her hand, planting a kiss on it. Serenity was somewhat surprised that the kiss did not feel like Endymion's kiss, how Endymion's sent slivers down her back, and this only made her feel worse.   
  
"My pleasure, Serenity," was his reply.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered and pulled her hand away. "Goodbye," she turned to leave, silently hoping she would never have to go in there ever again.  
  
"Serenity..." His hand grabbed onto her small wrist, making the princess stop promptly, growing tense and stiff once more. "I will immensely look forward to seeing and dancing with you at tomorrow night's ball," was all he stated before letting the grip on her wrist go.   
  
The blonde grew curious at the mentioning of a ball, and preceded to ask Tranquility.   
  
"Ball? What ball, may I ask?"  
  
Tranquility seemed surprised, and a smile formed on his face. "Why, the welcoming ball for you, your mother, and your court's arrival, of course!" Seeing the confused look on the princess's face, he inquired, "Your mother did not tell you about it?"  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Well, I suggest you begin preparing, for all eyes will be on you tomorrow night, Serenity."   
  
The day was turning out to be a disaster for the poor princess. After finding out that her future husband is nothing like she had imagined him to be and having her first kiss stolen from her, the day was still not over. No, they had to host a big, fancy welcoming ball for all the citizens of Earth to attend to. And not to mention the fact that no one bothered to inform Serenity of the welcoming ball beforehand. Well, at least it would not take place tonight... Serenity sighed, remembering Tranquility's last words to her. "All eyes will be on you tomorrow night," she repeated them to herself. 'Great,' she thought bitterly. Serenity hated to be the center of attention, when everyone would continuously stare at her the whole time. On top of everything, the Moon Princess was extremely fatigued from her long, exhausting trip here to Earth, her new and permanent home. Exhaling another breath of air, Serenity brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, and glanced over at Tranquility.   
  
At the moment, the prince had his back to her, seemingly oblivious of her presence. She had been standing in Tranquility's room long enough, she realized, and silence took her leave, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible.   
  
Walking down the long hallway to her room, Serenity was deep in thought. 'He is so..' She could not think of a word to fit him. She wanted to go back home, to cancel this marriage and marry someone whom she would actually want to marry, and that would certainly not be Tranquility.   
  
"I hope not anyway." Truthfully, Serenity knew Tranquility had no chance to make it up to her for what he did; she just said that to avoid making his enraged again. No, there was no earthly way the prince could ever earn her forgiveness.  
  
"Hope not what?" She heard a voice behind her ask, startling her.   
  
"Prince Endymion," she breathed, a smile forming on her face, "nice to see you again." The princess felt herself blush furiously, feeling very embarrassed for some reason. As a matter of fact, Serenity did not know why in the world she was blushing for. Endymion just had that effect on her, one no man has ever had, she realized. 'Could I be attracted to him?' Shaking her head to stop and further contemplations on that matter, Serenity forced her heart to stop racing and calmed her fast breathing.   
  
"Princess Serenity," he greeted with a small nod of his head, "you seem to be troubled. What is the matter?" Endymion looked into her sapphire blue eyes, searching for answers.  
  
Under his intense gaze, felt so warm, and...loved? A sudden rush of emotions ran through her entire body, sending shivers down her entire back and spine. 'What is this feeling?' She asked herself, though the answer never came. Instead, she merely shook her head. 'I just met him,' she rationalized, 'so there is nothing between us.'  
  
"Nothing that would concern you." She wanted to take back those words the second they slipped out, seeing the hurt expression on Endymion's face. Then, Endymion's hurtful look turned into a smile.   
  
"Oh, I see. A protective princess, right? You like to keep most things to yourself." Serenity was speechless. How did he know all that? "I respect your decision and your privacy," he finished.  
  
"Thank you," the words came out only a whisper, "but perhaps talking it out will not hurt."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course." Serenity accepted Endymion's outstretched hand. "To where?"  
  
"My room," was the reply.   
  
Serenity felt weird, going to his room. But on the other hand, she did want to see his room. Serenity was always curious and up for seeing new things and places. She liked to make the most of life, I guess you can say. "Sure," she agreed enthusiastically.  
  
His hand wrapped around hers felt so natural to both of them. They experienced hidden emotions never felt before. And yet, those feelings scared them...deeply. Serenity and Endymion both were not the outgoing type, ones who did not show their feelings very easily. Perhaps it is that they were scared to show their true feelings..or maybe...they never found the right one.  
  
"So Tranquility is your older brother," she said, trying to start a conversation while at the same time trying to looks around his bedchambers.   
  
"Yes," he answered simply, letting the shades up. The orange sunlight poured into the room, encasing both of them with its eerie glow.   
  
"He seems...different." Serenity knew that was not the right thing to say, and tried to rephrase her wording. "I mean, you two are not alike at all."  
  
Endymion gave her a curious look. "By what means?"  
  
"Considerably...you are much nicer and polite. You address me very formally. I believe that you should only address one casually when they feel comfortable. Tranquility...I do not know..." she trailed on, unable to find the right words. After all, Serenity did not want Endymion to have the impression that she was insulting his older brother, even though she was.  
  
"I agree Tranquility does not quite have all her manners, perhaps he calls you Serenity since you are his betrothed, Princess," he suggested. "Tranquility and I are..unalike in some ways..in more ways than one I suppose," the prince agreed, conceptualizing the subject thoughtfully. Serenity had brought out a point to him, one he never really thought about.  
  
"I can correspond with that," she said, "I think I will not love him." Serenity only spoke the truth. She was never the kind of person to hold things in. 'Nothing but the truth,' was her motto.  
  
"Princess..that is a...big decision. You should get to know him and see..."  
  
"Someone who steals my first kiss is not worthy of my love." Tears formed in her eyes, and she attempted to hold them back. "A first kiss is special..and he took that away from me..." Silent tears rolled off her cheek as Endymion understood her situation...  
  
"Princess...I do not know what to say..." Instead of saying what he wanted to say, he embraced her tightly as she cried on her shoulder. He vowed silently to talk to Tranquility about this...  
  
Dinner was eaten in silence as the two families could not find the right words to say to each other. Serenity wore her ball gown for the ball tonight, and picked at tiny bits and pieces of the meat they were eating. She did not seem to be enjoying herself at all with that lonesome look marring her delicate features. She was seated across from Tranquility, sitting beside her mother and the senshi. Even with that, she still was not comfortable.   
  
Queen Serenity noticed her daughter's discomfort and tried to start a conversation. "So..it seems we like to eat in complete silence," she said, but receiving no response. "Queen Gaia, I think our children are getting along quite happily."  
  
"As do I, Queen Serenity," Queen Gaia answered with a smile. "That is good to know."  
  
Endymion continued to remain silent as he wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin and got up from the table.   
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
Serenity wanted to talk with Endymion again, or rather be with him again, and stood up herself. "May I too, Mother?"   
  
The room suddenly became deathly quiet as Serenity waited for an answer. "Please?" Her eyes held a pleading look, one the Queen could not bear to say no to.  
  
"Of course," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to her mother, kissing her lightly on the cheek before taking her leave.   
  
They left the dining room together, both families seeing them holding hands. It gave them a clue as to what was going on with their children, both queens hoping their predictions were wrong. Even if Serenity and Endymion were to fall in love, it could and would never be. The people of Earth have waited so long for the joining of the Earth and moon...and the joining of Prince Tranquility and the Moon Princess. Everything was set in stone, so nothing could be helped. Serenity and Endymion's relationship was forbidden, no matter what they were beginning to feel for one another...  
  
Tranquility watched angrily as Endymion and Serenity walked off together, hand in hand. It was not right; Serenity was his betrothed! He almost felt like leaving with them, and it took most of his willpower to stop his actions. Tranquility's dark eyes narrowed until it almost seemed like his eyes were closed. 'I am not jealous,' he thought. 'Endymion, do not do this.' The prince looked at the remains of his dinner, having lost his appetite...  
  
The two of them walked out the door straight into the gardens for a stroll. Serenity could not help but to glance over at Endymion once in a while, then blush, realizing her mistake of taking secret glances at the young man when he was not looking. The truth of the matter was, Serenity could not take her eyes off him. To her, Endymion was the perfect man, one every woman would want. He was handsome, nice, friendly, and caring. Four things she was almost positive Tranquility would never be, no matter how hard he tried. Endymion could be the prefect husband, Serenity realized. But for now, he was just a friend, something she could trust and share her secrets with. He was there when she needed him, and that is what mattered to the princess right at the moment. She did not know what her fate was, just that she did not want to marry Tranquility. 'Who knows where this friendship with Endymion may go,' she thought to herself. 'I do not know anyway.'  
  
They walked on, finally finding a stone bench to sit on. Kicking the stone pedestals a bit, they felt uncoordinated, incapable to say something to the other person. Their eyes met, Serenity finding herself lost in those endless depths of ocean blue. Endymion made her feel special, something she wanted from a man...preferably one she would marry.   
  
"Save a dance for me tomorrow night," he whispered after a period of silence, causing Serenity to flush crimson red, and thus breaking the building tension between them.  
  
"Of course, my prince," she answered gracefully, flashing him one of her best smiles in the darkness of the night.   
  
Endymion sighed contentedly, breathing in the fresh air in the gardens. "I love being out here," he said, grinning, "this is my favorite place to think. I could stay here for hours."   
  
The princess eyed him before saying, "I love staying in the gardens to think and such as well." She stopped, seeing a confused look on the prince's face. "I mean, back home, on the moon."  
  
"Oh, then we have something in common, Princess Serenity."  
  
Their eyes met yet again, and Serenity shivered under his intense gaze. "Prince..."   
  
His hand encased hers once more as he opened his mouth to say the words that built up in his heart. "Princess...I feel...utterly attracted to you," he felt himself saying. "I wonder...do you feel the same way toward me?"   
  
His question caught the Moon Princess off guard, for she was not expecting it. Her mouth dropped open, and she desperately attempted to keep them closed. A million answers swarmed about in her mind, though she still did not know how to answer him. Was she attracted to him? If so, could she gather up the courage to tell him?  
  
*************  
  
*giggles* There's a short chapter 2! I know, why is it so short, right? Well, I didn't want it to be really long...^_~ So...how is it so far? Am I rushing it? I hope not! PLEASE e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com, or contact me on AIM at LisaZUMstories.The way I see it, if you really wanted me to continue writing this story, you would e-mail! Comments and suggestions are always welcome, just please hold back from flaming! Thanks, and be sure to visit my co-website! The URL is provided at the beginning of the story! Until the next chapter, bye!   
  
This story written and posted April, 2001, revised/edited March, 2002. 


	4. Bonded By Love Chapter 3

Title: Bonded By Love  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi! I'm back, here with chapter 3 of BBL! Gomen nasai for the long delay, but I was having some personal issues...anyway, now I'll be back to my regular writing schedule. Oh, by the way, school's going to be out in a few days! Yay! You know what that means! Expect MANY stories from me very soon. Well, as always, please review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
************  
  
The question seemed to taunt her in more ways than one, and brought the subject about how she felt toward him out in the open once more. Mouth open to a slight extent, which gave her a cute expression, Serenity found herself sputtering, not really making any sense. "I--" she found herself saying. Her eyes searched his deep blues ones, oh those stormy blue eyes that make her heart race. "I cannot answer," she finished dejectedly and after a moment's pondering as to whether she really did feel something for him. Somehow, her heart almost felt strange, awkward in a way that made her really stop and think. Did she and could she admit that she was feeling something for him? Or should she just ignore it and leave things between them be, and just become good friends? It was not like their newfound bond would work anyway, though she supposed it was better than marrying...Tranquility. Just the thought sent shivers down the princess's back. He was kind in some ways, though harsh and rude in others. Serenity found him to be ignorant, and selfish; not to mention very spoiled. Of course, that just made her disliking of him even greater, which only strengthened her friendship for his brother, Endymion.  
  
Endymion, on the other hand, did not expect her to say yes. Why, her very answer actually made him see reality. He silently wanted to hit himself on the head to awake him from his foolishness. The prince felt ashamed, face slightly flushing with slight embarrassment. But that did not overtake his will to smile at her. A small smile, but a smile nevertheless. 'She is just so...breathtaking.' He found himself thinking, his hand unconsciously stroking hers. Her skin was so soft and delicate against his, making his smile grow larger. It was an absolute delight to spend time with this vibrant angel, he realized. 'What a privilege that Tranquility gets to take her hand in marriage,' he contemplated miserably. 'I do not get a girl like this everyday...' His thoughts ceased when the discreet sound of Serenity clearing her throat was heard.  
  
"Princess, I did not expect for you to say yes," he answered before she could say anything, hand automatically dropping hers. "As a matter of fact, I myself did not know what I was saying." He grinned slightly. "After all, you will soon be my sister," he trailed off, looking away when noticing Serenity's obvious discomfort at the very mentioning of his brother or this sudden marriage. Silence came swiftly after his statement.  
  
"I wonder...why our lives are always directed for us; that we do not get to choose our own paths...or the one we love, and whom we should marry," she said almost inaudibly after a while, and exhaled a breath of the fresh nighttime air. "Perhaps being royalty is not that special as most would predict it to be," she continued, overwhelming the prince with her wisdom. Serenity smiled. "Do you agree?"  
  
"Y...Yes," he answered, dumbfounded. "Of course. It is true, what you spoke, every word," he agreed. "Being royalty has many disadvantages...one of them being marriage. It is such a delicate subject, though our parents probably do not think so, since they decide who we are to marry."  
  
"True."   
  
At that point, Endymion wondered why Serenity was not a goddess, but only a princess. 'Her beauty could most certainly pass for one...and her gracefulness...her gentle, calm manner...' Endymion stopped listing Serenity's good points mentally, knowing the list could go on and on for a long period of time.   
  
A sudden gust of wind blew harshly at them, stopping further conversation between the two. Serenity shivered, feeling small bumps forming on her smooth skin. The thin silk fabric of the dress did not help much in keeping her warm. "Can we..go inside?" she asked timidly.  
  
Endymion chuckled. "You do not need to be so shy around me," he stated. "I will not hurt you like Tranquility did."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It seemed so quiet around them now, for neither knew what to say to the other. Instead, they chose to walk away from the brisk wind, enjoying the other's presence. Words were not needed then. The full moon was hidden away from the grayish clouds which hung low in the nighttime sky. Small animals were heard scurrying about the small bushes. Serenity was not afraid though, with Endymion by her side, she figured she was in good hands. 'He is just so nice.' She concluded with a small smile. 'If only...' Her thought did not continue, for it was something she did not want to think about...marrying him. 'No,' she mentally stated, determined look crossing her face, 'we do not even know each other.'   
  
"You know Princess," his deep voice broke into her thoughts, "we should not be spending too much time together." Serenity looked up with widened eyes. Did Endymion not like her company? What had she done?   
  
"Wh–why?" she managed to ask, and the prince, sensing that she had gotten the wrong impression of what he said, shook his head.  
  
"I did not mean that I do not like spending time with you," he stated, "it is just that...well, the main purpose for your visit was for you to get to know my brother better..." Endymion needed to say no more. The princess smiled weakly.  
  
"I understand–though I would rather prefer getting to know you better..."  
  
"Oh?" The dark-haired prince felt a blush creep on his cheeks when hearing those words being uttered from her mouth. Sucking in a deep breath, he grinned. "I am glad to know that we are getting along."  
  
Serenity was quiet before answering, "I am too."   
  
"Perhaps I can have the pleasure of escorting you around the palace tomorrow?"  
  
Serenity's heart skipped a beat. Had her ears deceived her–or did she get to spend more time with him tomorrow? She flushed bright red. "I would love to," was her reply.  
  
An hour later, Serenity opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Leaning against the wood door, she sighed loudly, hand coming up to rub her forehead. Her heartbeat was still somewhat irregular, and her cheeks were pink from blushing so much. Nonetheless, Serenity would have it no other way. Serenity exhaled another breath and sat down on her bed. Endymion had refused her invitation to come inside her room, to her utter disappointment; he was too much of a gentleman. 'Well, at least he is a total opposite of Tranquility...'   
  
A light knock was heard on the door, and Serenity, slightly startled, called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"Serenity, it is I, Tranquility," the prince on the other side answered. The Moon Princess threw her hands up in exasperation. Now why did he have to come? What could he possible have to say? She really did not feel like talking with him right now, but remembering to be polite, she gave permission for him to enter.   
  
Second later, Tranquility stood at the doorway, eyes taking in the sight of his betrothed. "You are pretty," he said, which was meant to be a compliment on his part. Serenity, on the other hand, felt slightly offended. Did not he know how to compliment a lady? 'Apparently not,' she thought bitterly, but forced a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered through almost clenched teeth.   
  
Tranquility dismissed her tense behavior, and took a seat beside on the bed without asking. He grinned boyishly, making Serenity cringe in disgust inside. "What, may I ask, did you and Endymion do in the gardens for so long?" was the first thing he inquired.   
  
Serenity gave him a look. 'My goodness, he sure knows how to invade my privacy!'  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Oh, we just..talked."  
  
"Talked?" He was unconvinced.  
  
What was this questioning thing Tranquility was doing? Whatever he was trying to get out of Serenity, it did not work. "Yes, we talked, and if you do not mind, I do not want to talk about it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and answered, "Alright, if that is what you want."  
  
'What more do I have to say to him?' she looked down at her feet, and felt herself grow red when seeing Tranquility staring at her intensely.   
  
"When is the wedding date," she asked, eyes not daring to meet his, and instead settled on a painting hung on the wall to the opposite of her room. The painting was simply a picturesque scene of a beautiful day outside, and Serenity found a sense of calmness from looking at it.  
  
"Six days from today," answered Tranquility, "if I remember correctly."  
  
"Oh." Serenity was disappointed. 'So soon?' she wondered.   
  
Silence filled the room, and the young princess began playing with a loose strand of fabric on her dress. She half-faked a yawn and remarked, "I am tired now, Prince."   
  
Tranquility looked out the opened window. The stars were shining brightly in the moonlit sky, and every now and then, a light breeze blew in, gently fluttering the lacy curtains. Serenity stood up and made a gesture for Tranquility to leave. "I bid you goodnight, Tranquility," she whispered. The prince only nodded, and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He did not see how she shivered when feeling his lips against her skin, nor how she wiped her cheek as soon as his back was turned...  
  
Serenity pulled her hair out of the buns she usually kept them in, the royal hairstyle of the moon, watching as a golden mass of blonde streamed down her back and hung beneath her ankles. She gave her hair a few light brushes with a brush to smooth any knots that might have formed. Then changing into a satin nightgown the Moon Princess found in a drawer, she slipped under the warm covers. Serenity played with a strand of her hair and turned to lie on her side, finding it hard to fall asleep.   
  
The moon shone brightly as Serenity slept peacefully. It carefully guarded its princess, not for one second leaving her in the darkness. It kept her company. That night, Serenity's mind started replaying what happened previously that day. After making a desperate attempt to convince her mother to not have her come to Earth, which failed, Serenity had met her fiancee, who had nowhere near gentlemanly manners. The day proved to be one of the most bizarre and complicated days of the young princess's life! Of course, that was not all bad. Meeting and being with Endymion had made her day better. Why, Serenity doubted she had blushed more times anywhere than she did today! Serenity, even though in her sleeping state, hoped that things between Endymion and her would work out...but what did that mean?   
  
"Endymion," was the one word that came from her mouth as she tossed and turned all throughout the night. Now...was Endymion just a friend to her...someone who was fun to be with...right?  
  
Serenity arouse that morning still feeling groggy, yet the events that transpired last night were still fresh in her mind. She still clearly remembered that awkward conversation she shared with her betrothed, and how she called out Endymion's name numerous times. Her heart fluttered when mentioning his name. 'Why am I like this?' Shaking her head, Serenity rubbed her sleep-filled eyes slowly, and slid out of the silk covers. Cold air from the open window, the window she had forgotten to close last might, blew at her pale skin, and she looked at her reflection in the small oval shaped mirror resting beside her night stand. The blonde shivered, then remembered the warmth Endymion gave off when they made contact. Instantly, a blush rose to her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, as if to hid from reality. 'Get control over yourself,' she commanded mentally, 'you cannot go blushing every time you think of him!'  
  
In the mirror, she saw a girl. Not a princess, not a soon-to-be wife. Just an innocent little fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year-old girl who needed to know who she really was..and her place in life. Since the day Serenity was born, everything was decided for her, what to wear, what to attend to, what to do. Never had she once chosen anything fro herself, and that upset the princess...deeply. "Who am I really?" she whispered to the girl staring back at her in the reflection. She was wearing a pink sleep-gown with a touch of white in it, her hair flowing down to her ankles in a massive tangle of golden blonde. Seeing that her hair was a mess, Serenity left her thoughts to go to the bathroom, combing her hair until it was as smooth as silk once more. She sighed contentedly as she did so, and hummed a soft tune, one that was well-known in the Moon Kingdom.   
  
A silent knock at the door, and the whispers behind it startled the unsuspecting princess, and she rushed to put her dress on. Serenity's royal dress was all washed and clean now, probably by one of the maids. "Serenity?" a quiet voice said and Serenity smiled happily, opening the door quickly. She knew the voice well; it belonged to no one other than her friend and fellow senshi, Ami.   
  
"Hello everyone," she greeted with a grin and the four girls came in, taking a seat on the floor since there were not enough chairs, and Serenity didn't want to sit on the only chair in the room; it would make her feel bad. The princess was always one to never take advantage of being royalty. Besides, she did not want to miss out on anything.  
  
"So, how is everything going?" Minako asked, throwing back her long hair tied by a red bow, a grin plastered on her excited face as well, "with Tranquility I mean," she added just to make sure Serenity understood, and sighed at being asked the question. The senshi got the picture immediately.  
  
"Things are not well between you two, are they?" Rei asked, and Serenity simply shook her head, not wanting to get into any gruesome details.   
  
"What makes you say that?" she replied nervously, and received a look from the girls. They were not convinced. "No," she answered finally, "it is not."  
  
"I am truly sorry to hear of this, Serenity." Makoto said, her green eyes filled with concern, and Serenity once again smiled at her good friend. Makoto was a good friend; they all were. Not that Serenity ever took their friendship for granted, but right then and there, she felt utterly blessed to have such wonderful friends. They always supported and stood behind her no matter what.  
  
"It is not your fault, and it is not Mother's fault either."   
  
There was silence in the group, and Serenity strived to change the subject.   
  
"Are you all happy here?" Receiving silent yet enthusiastic nods from all four of them, Serenity knew that they were having a much better time than she was. "Good."  
  
"You should see all the cute guys here," Minako stated with a huge grin.   
  
"Yes," Rei agreed excitedly, her dark eyes flashing with happiness, "all the guards and generals on the moon are too tense." That comment made everyone laugh.   
  
"And the chefs here are wonderful!" Makoto added her two cents. The Princess of Jupiter always did have a thing for cooking; a hobby, or perhaps even a passion, you could call it.  
  
"And the library is great too." Now, at that remark, everyone began to stare at the blue-haired senshi of Mercury. "Well, I like the library," Ami argued with a small blush, "it is fun to read in peace and quiet."  
  
"Sure, Ami," Serenity said with a playful shove at Ami, eyes sparkling. And changing the subject, she happily stated, "Endymion said he will show me around today!"  
  
The room grew quiet. "Endymion?" Ami was the first to inquire the question that was on everyone's mind. "You mean, Prince Endymion, Tranquility's younger brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Minako tilted her head sideways, and flashed Serenity one of her priceless smiles. "Well, that is nice of him!"   
  
And once again, bubbly conversation filled the room again...  
  
It was time for breakfast before the girls knew it, and the five of them piled out of Serenity's bedroom in a hurry, eager to get some food. Taking a seat, Serenity began to eat quietly while at the same time take a few small glances at Endymion, who was sitting at the far end of the table. Tranquility was seated across from her, and was presently eating with his head down. Serenity realized that everyone was quieter than usual, but did not make any comments about it.   
  
Queen Serenity looked close at her daughter, seeing the quick glances she shot toward Endymion. 'Serenity...' she thought sadly. Was her daughter falling for Endymion...when she was supposed to marry his older brother?  
  
When breakfast was over, Serenity took to her room before anyone could object. "I am tired," was her excuse. On her way to her room, she saw Endymion walking past her room, and called out to him. Endymion turned around to face her, smiling.  
  
"Princess," he started to say, "it would be my guess that you had a good night's rest."  
  
"Yes," Serenity said, walking toward him.  
  
"Ready for that tour I promised you today...or are you too tired?"  
  
A small laugh, like the sound of ringing bells, reached Endymion's ears. "I was only making an excuse to leave early..."  
  
The princess took his outstretched hand shyly...   
  
"And here is the ballroom, where our ball and your wedding will be held, I presume," he commented as they passed a fairly large room to the left of the hallway. The Moon Princess tried her best to give Endymion her full attention, thought could not help but get lost in her thoughts once in a while. 'This place is beautiful,' she contemplated, 'but I have to live the rest of my life here...' She looked at the beautiful decorations in the room, and the servants running about, fixing this and straightening that to make the ball tonight seemingly perfect. Endymion, seeing that his golden-haired angel was deep in thought, clearly his throat distinctly to get her attention. Patting her hand a bit so that she would look up at him, he whispered, "Ready to see the rest of the palace?"  
  
Serenity stared deeply into his blue eyes, getting lost in those blue depths, as endless as the sea. "Yes..." she murmured, now oblivious to the frantic servants rushing about. For all she was concerned, time could stand still right now. Yes, just in that tranquil moment, where they could stare into each other's eyes forever...  
  
She flushed bright red and walked on, enjoying every moment of this tour around her future home. Why she had to come and live here, Serenity could never understand. Why could not she still live on the moon, her true home? But Serenity dared not to ask her mother concerning that. A conclusion Serenity came up with was that once she was married, she would become the Princess of Earth, so therefore she would have to live here on Earth.   
  
"Here is the library," was all that Endymion said when they reached the rather huge library. "It has all sorts of books." Seeing Serenity's eyes go wide, the dark-haired prince asked, "Is your library on the moon smaller than this?"  
  
"Uh...I suppose it is, yes," replied Serenity, "but that was not what made my eyes widen."  
  
"Oh?" Endymion was surprised. "Then what was the cause?"  
  
His eyes followed the length of her finger. There, he saw four girls sitting around a study table, each reading a book. He chuckled. "Are those your sailor senshi?"  
  
The Moon Princess turned around. "How did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess..."  
  
Serenity gave her attention to the sight of her friends reading once more, and each apparently engaged into their books. She imagined Ami to be reading a thick book on something she never even heard of, while Makoto might fully enjoy a book with cooking, or something like that. Rei, Serenity was not sure of, but Minako, she was almost positive she was reading a romance novel. After all, she was the senshi of love and beauty.   
  
The tiring tour had taken half a day, and by the time the twosome reached Serenity bedchambers, the sun was high in the sky, making that spring day as hot as ever. A few small clouds lingered, but mostly, the blue sky was clear. Serenity stifled a yawn, and gave Endymion a bright smile.   
  
"Thank you," she said, "for the tour. I greatly enjoyed it."  
  
"I did too, Princess."   
  
Endymion sighed mentally. Should he ask her to go to the town with him the day after tomorrow? Would she agree to such a thing? Not to mention, his parents did tell him to not spend so much time with Serenity... 'No. I want to be with her!' Temporarily dismissing his parents' words, he ran a hand through his dark black hair. "How would you like to go into the town with me the day after tomorrow?"   
  
"Really?"  
  
Endymion nearly shouted for joy when seeing the happy expression on her face.  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Chuckling, he gently bowed and planting a small kiss on her hand, bid her farewell..for now. There was still the ball to look forward to tonight...  
  
After spending the rest of the afternoon picking out a ball gown and getting ready for the ball, Serenity was downright exhausted. "Whew!" She sat down heavily on her bed, and grinned at her friends who were also wearing stunning dresses. Of course, Serenity's dress was the most gorgeous of them all. Snowy white with a pinkish color to it and along with several beautiful embroideries to its fabric design, the dress complimented Serenity perfectly. The dress fitted her like a second skin, and brought out the color of her blue eyes. Applying a bit more make up and making sure her hair was at neat as can, the princess was satisfied with her appearance.   
  
"You look beautiful, Sere," Makoto breathed, giving her friend a loose embrace, "just like a real princess. You will be the most beautiful princess there, no doubt." That left Serenity to only give her friend a playful shove.   
  
"You all look wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. "Now, let us just get this over with tonight."  
  
She stood by her mother nervously by the entrance to the ballroom, the senshi right behind the two. "Mother," she whispered, "why must there by so many people attending tonight?"  
  
Queen Serenity laughed and simply answered, "That is the way all balls are like."  
  
"Yes, but ours were never this crowded." Crowded indeed. The room was full of people, lords and ladies, princes and princesses, kings and queens. Smooth music played, and overhead, the beautiful glass chandelier sparkled like diamonds.   
  
"May I present, our esteemed guests, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and their court!" the announcer's voice boomed. The music suddenly stopped, and all eyes, as Serenity had predicated and dreaded, were on them. She tried to look dignified like her mother did, not the least bit nervous, or so it seemed, but she could not do it. The whole ballroom was silent before whispers were heard amongst the people. Serenity felt the people's eyes on her, watching her every move. Then, clapping was heard and the music once again filled the room.  
  
Before long everything had returned to normal, and the princess relaxed a bit. She had spotted Tranquility earlier, dancing with someone, enjoying himself. 'Well, at least he is having fun,' she mentally said, 'I am not having fun at all.' Instead of dancing like everyone else, Serenity amused herself by standing by the refreshment table and sharing an interesting conversation with a woman named Lady Guinevere.   
  
"You traveled two days just to come here tonight?" Serenity found that hard to believe. "But why?"  
  
"Oh, I enjoy attending balls," she replied cheerfully."Why are you not dancing, Princess?"  
  
"I do not feel like it."  
  
Serenity looked around, trying to find a certain prince in particular. Endymion was nowhere to be seen! Finally, she spotted him dancing with a girl, a princess, probably. The Moon Princess felt a twinge of jealousy seeing how closely he held her, and how his hand rested on her waist. 'Stop!' she shouted, 'you cannot think like this!'   
  
She managed to avert her gaze from Endymion and his dancing partner, and took a cup of punch. Drinking the cool liquid helped calm Serenity's steadfast heart a bit.   
  
"Princess, would you do me the honor of having this dance?"   
  
She looked up, and stared into dark brown eyes. The young man was wearing a suit of armor, and a cape hung loosely over it. Most of the men here tonight wore that attire, Serenity realized. Knowing that it would be extremely rude to refuse, she nodded, and smiled weakly. Taking his outstretched hand, they walked onto the smooth marble dance floor.   
  
Serenity had nothing to say to him, and in turn, he had nothing to say to her. Instead, they danced in complete silence, the princess silently wishing that she had refused to dance with him. It did not feel...right somehow. After with seemed like an eternity, the dance ended, and he bowed lowly to her. Serenity did a polite curtsey, and watched as he took her hand and kissed it.   
  
"Thank you for the dance," was all she could say before the young man walked away to dance with another. 'I did not even get a name from him...'  
  
Five minutes passed, and the Moon Princess watched as the senshi found partners to dance with. And oh, how happy they seemed! Minako especially, Serenity noted. She was dancing with a tall man, and had blonde hair down past his shoulders. He seemed nice, and Minako was clearly enjoying his presence. Serenity smiled, happy for her friend.   
  
"May I have this dance? You promised me one, remember?" a deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blushed instantly. Serenity knew that voice...Endymion. Taking his hand instantly, she was swept onto the dance floor. They slowly waltzed around the room. Serenity looked down at the ground and silently prayed to not step on his feet or trip.   
  
"Princess, look at me," commanded Endymion in a gentle tone of voice. She forced herself to tear her gaze from her feet and look up at him. Serenity smiled gently, enjoying the feeling of Endymion's arms around her. She felt safe and secure.   
  
"Prince..."  
  
The dance ended to their disappointment and Serenity slowly stepped out of Endymion's arms. "Excuse me, but I need some air." Endymion followed her to the balcony and they just stood there, quietly gazing at the moon and stars. Serenity drew in a breath of fresh nighttime air.  
  
"Mmm...it is beautiful out here."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Serenity, there you are!" Tranquility came over and grabbed Serenity's hands. "I have been searching all over for you!" He gave his brother a look, but did not say anything. "Come on," he said, slightly tilting his head toward the room, "dance with me." Annoyed that Tranquility had destroyed such a serene moment, she exhaled a breath of air.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The young man watched as they left together. 'Endymion, get it together!' That little voice in the back of his head yelled at the dark-haired prince. 'She is your soon-to-be sister for goodness sake!' Endymion cringed at the thought, yet still had that yearning feeling for the princess.   
  
"Oh Serenity..."  
  
She felt remarkably uncomfortable dancing in Tranquility's arms, contrary to the way she felt when Endymion held her. As they danced, the prince tried to start a decent conversation, asking her several questions about life on the moon and such, however Serenity mostly responded with short answers. That agitated the prince partially, for the Moon Princess could see it in his dark blue eyes. Tranquility looked like his brother, Serenity contemplated. They both had those striking dark blue eyes, pitch-black hair, and a deep voice. Then again, they were completely different in terms of manners and such goes.   
  
In the middle of their dance, Serenity, as a result of having been spun around several times, felt dizzy. The food and drinks she had at the refreshment table churned in her stomach. "Prince, I do not feel well," she said, and quickly removed herself from his arms. "I am sorry." And she ran off again, only to join Endymion on the balcony.  
  
Queen Serenity was concerned with her daughter's behavior. Their first day here, Serenity had a good start with Endymion, and now, it seemed that they were connected with each other more than ever! How ironic was this? The Moon Queen shook her head, and whispered to Queen Gaia, "My daughter seems to be getting to know more than with her fiancee."  
  
Queen Gaia, having also witnessed this, sighed. She watched Tranquility walk angrily away from the center of the ballroom, and glance over at her. "I was hoping this would not happen."  
  
"We just have to get them to be together."  
  
"Yes, that seems like the only way. Tranquility is not having good luck with Serenity."  
  
"Serenity..." His eyes narrowed, and became cold. Watching his betrothed being so happy with his younger brother angered the stubborn prince. "I have gone out of my way to be the gentleman you want, but still, that is not good enough for you, is it?" Tranquility's tone of voice was harsh. "Well then, Princess, I will not be nice to you any longer. Get ready, for starting now, I will show you just what I am like..." Hatred, pure hatred, formed for Serenity then and there as Tranquility vowed to make Serenity's life a living nightmare...  
  
*************  
  
*sighs* Whew! That was a *long* chapter! As you can see, I combined some of chapter 4 to this because I have plans for that chapter...and made this into my longest chapter yet! This story has gone through *major* changes, as you can see, if you've read the original version. ^_^ Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! I'm sort of in a busy week right now. Final exams are coming up. Please review or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. I would really appreciate it! Well, ja ne!  
  
This story written and posted May, 2001, edited/rewritten March 2002. 


	5. Bonded By Love Chapter 4

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna. Chapter 4 is here, after what seemed like an eternity! I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! This chapter is slightly short, sorry! I can't seem to do long chapters anymore...with that said, enjoy! Please review at the end! Oh, please read my newest multi-chaptered fic, "Shipwrecked" to be posted on Sunday! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
***************  
Sunlight streamed into the room that morning, and forced Serenity to awake from her peaceful slumber. Today was her third day here on the Earth Kingdom; also, Endymion had promised to take her to the nearby village today! She had always been interested in seeing how the normal citizens of Earth lived, so it would be fun! Wasting no time, the princess quickly sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she remembered what good of a time she had with Endymion last night at the ball. They talked for the longest time about their lives. Serenity smiled. She knew so much about Endymion now, which made her even closer to him. And surprisingly, the two had so much in common! Serenity giggled, remembering the sweet kiss Endymion had planted on her cheek when bidding her goodnight. His lips had gently grazed her soft skin before he winked and left. "I will see you tomorrow," was all he said before stiffly walking away.   
  
She let out a happy sigh. Life on Earth was not as bad as she had thought; not with Endymion there to cheer her up, anyway. And though the ball was a nice place to spend time with the dark-haired prince, Serenity could not help but regret some of her actions. Cutting her dance short with Tranquility and then going over to Endymion was not polite. The Moon Princess wondered if she had angered Tranquility by doing that. Though desperate times called for desperate measures; she was feeling sick, after all. But once in Endymion's company, Serenity felt all better. Little did she know that Tranquility despised her now. 'Well, I will not have to worry about him today,' she contemplated happily, 'for today will be spent with my Endymion.' Serenity covered her mouth at that thought...my Endymion? Since when had Endymion been hers? Serenity exhaled another breath, this time, out of disappointment. 'Endymion will never be mine,' she thought bitterly, 'not that I want him anyway..right?' Somehow, she began to doubt their relationship right now. Were they becoming more than friends? 'No, I must not think about that now.'  
  
There was a muffled voice behind her door, followed by a light knock. Serenity opened the door, half expecting Tranquility to be on the other side, face red with anger and steam coming out of his ears. Oh, what a sight that would have been! Yet he was not; it was her mother who was in there instead...accompanied by Queen Gaia!   
"Serenity, I know you are going into town today with Endymion," Queen Serenity said sternly, obviously disapproving of the trip. "I thought you were engaged to Tranquility, and that you were going to get to know him...not his brother."  
Serenity looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed. Then, on the other hand, what was there to be ashamed about? Yes, she was engaged to Tranquility, and yes, she was going to give him another chance, but it was just too hard. The prince was just too...different from her. Endymion was almost like her in so many ways that it was hard for Serenity not to grow fond of him.   
"I am engaged to Tranquility, Mother," she answered, "but I rather be with Endymion than him. I am sorry." At her plain yet honest statement, Queen Serenity's frown softened into a weak smile. "I am sure Endymion is a nice young man...however, you must understand..."  
"Mother," stated Serenity determinedly, "I am going into the village with Endymion today."  
  
Her eyes, filled with so much determination, stared straight into her mother's, causing the Moon Queen to back away slightly. She quickly shot a look over to Queen Gaia for assistance.   
"Serenity, what if your mother and I agree for you to go with my son," she began, and saw Serenity's eyes instantly light up.   
Queen Serenity quickly caught on and added, "If you promise to spend the whole day tomorrow with Tranquility."   
The whole day? Just one hour seemed long enough for Serenity, though she dared not to say that out loud. "Yes Mother, Queen Gaia, it is a deal then."  
The silver-haired woman smiled, and Queen Gaia seemed relieved.  
"Alright then, daughter, I will have the senshi go with you."  
Serenity stopped again. 'Go with us?' she asked silently, 'as in protect us?' She did not want to draw a crowd although said nothing about it. Watching the two queens walk away, Serenity quickly took a glance of herself in the oval mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she too walked away and went to seek Endymion in his room...  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully when seeing Endymion walking down the hallway on the way to his room. Endymion grinned.  
"I was just on my way to get you," he admitted, "but you beat me to it."  
"Can we leave now?" Serenity looked around cautiously. "Before my senshi come," she added.  
"Oh?"  
"My mother wanted them to come along with us, in case we needed protection of some sort."  
Endymion chuckled at hearing her statement. "Why? She does not trust that I can defend myself?" The young man patted his side to reveal a long sword. "I have taken numerous sword fighting lessons," he said, "so you will be safe with me, Princess."  
  
Serenity blushed. "I do not doubt your defense skills. It is just that my mother.."  
Endymion cut in before she could finish. "Your mother is overprotective of you, I understand. After all," he flashed her a smile, "you are her only child."  
The Moon Princess nodded. "Yes. Shall we go now?"  
"Not yet," he replied. "First, put this on. I hope it fits you..."  
  
He handed her an ordinary-looking dress. Once touching the fabric, Serenity found it to be made of pure cotton, contrary to the silk clothing she usually wore. She simply stared at the dress, not understanding why she had to put it on.   
"Get dressed; I will explain later."   
The blonde noticed another bundle of clothing in his arms, probably for himself to wear. 'Might as well,' she said to herself, and went off to her room...  
  
"You look wonderful," Endymion breathed to her as she stepped out of her room timidly. Her eyes slowly looked at what he was wearing; a plain shirt and pants. "But just one thing..." The prince pointed to the buns on top of her head. "Might want to change your hairstyle a bit. We do not want to gather a crowd."  
Serenity was hesitant before letting her hair loose, Endymion gazing in awe at the beauty before him. His hands gently touched the silky strands of gold. "Are you ready?"  
"Of course, my prince," she replied with a giggle. Linking arms, they strode out of the palace...  
  
The sun was high in the sky when they finally managed to get past the guards at the main gated entrance. Serenity took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air. "Wow, what a day!" The sky was as blue as can be, that day. She felt warm being that close to Endymion. 'I wish I could be like this forever...' Though the princess was aware that this day would come to an end, and tomorrow she would have to stand being with Tranquility all day. She sighed, and shaded her eyes from the glaring sun.   
  
Walking a short distance from the palace, the couple came across a small village located by a medium-sized lake. Serenity looked down at the dirt grounds. She had never been out like this before, disguising to be a normal person! A small group of children ran by them, their laughter and shining eyes clearly showing their happiness. Serenity could not help but smile after them.  
"Are you hungry?" She looked up at Endymion's face and slowly nodded. A hand unconsciously went up to her stomach as it growled quietly. Serenity did not have a chance to get breakfast.   
They past by some shops and stores, and the aroma of various sorts of foods reached Serenity's nostrils. Oh, they smelled so delicious! Closing her eyes, she savored that wonderful smell. Her stomach growled again, this time louder, and caused Serenity to blush prettily.  
  
Warm metal was put into her hand with a slight clinking sound, and Serenity looked down at the coins, confused. "What is this?" It was true that Serenity had never seen common money before. She mostly saw gold, but never metal coins. The princess wondered if they held any value.  
"Money for you to buy something to eat." He gestured at all the stores. "Buy something you like to eat."  
Serenity had never bought anything with money before, so it was natural for her to feel nervous as she walked up to a small stand where the luscious smell of cake was coming from. She carefully looked at each of the muffins and pastries, licking her lips nervously.  
"Would you like one of those muffins, ma'am?" the man asked. "They were just baked." He handed her one of the muffins, and Serenity dropped a couple coins in his awaiting hands.  
"Thank you Miss." The man gave a warm smile. "Have a nice day!"  
Serenity dazedly mumbled a thanks, and took the muffin over to Endymion. The Moon Princess took a bite of the hot, cup-shaped cake. 'I wonder why Mother never let me try these foods before,' she contemplated, 'they are so good..'  
  
Serenity handed back the remaining coins to Endymion. "Do you want some?" She gestured to the half-eaten muffin.   
He smiled and said, "No, I already had something to eat before we left."  
"Oh." Finishing off the muffin quickly, they went off again, Serenity enjoying every moment of the day so far.  
  
  
Half into the day, Serenity spotted something a beautiful star-shaped locket, and was immediately known that she wanted it. "Excuse me," she started to say, "can I see that locket, please?" The shopkeeper nodded, and handed it to her.  
"This one is a beauty," he admitted. "Open it."  
She did as she was asked, and instantly the room was filled with a haunting melody. Serenity sucked in a breath; she had to have that locket!  
"What are you looking at?" Endymion looked over her shoulder to see the golden locket in her hands. "Do you want it?"  
"Yes," she breathed, "but I do not have any money to buy it with." Her eyes held a yearning look, followed by a look of sadness because she would not be able to buy the locket.  
"If you want it, I will buy it for you."  
Her eyes went wide. "I..."   
Without waiting for her answer, Endymion took out a few bills from his pocket and handed it to the man, who happily took it.  
"Let me wrap it up for you," he offered, and wrapped a piece of paper around the locket. "It was nice of your husband to buy that for you."  
  
At hearing that statement, both Serenity and Endymion blushed tomato red. Endymion coughed discreetly and left, while the princess was left still flushing while the shopkeeper gave a confused look.  
"He is not my husband," she replied.  
"Oh." He gave an embarrassed look. "Then let me say, you two make a great couple."  
"Thank you."   
That was all she could say before leaving. However, the man's words began to haunt Serenity. 'Husband..he thought Endymion was my..husband...," was all the Moon Princess could think about. Her heart began beating steadily. Serenity began to feel bitter. 'That could never be...' She looked over at Endymion, hair slightly tossed by the cool spring breeze. 'Even if I wanted that...' This was only her third day here...she could not have fallen for Endymion that quickly...could she?   
  
The rest of the day flew by, and at dusk Serenity found herself staring up at the Earth Palace.   
"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said, putting a protective hand over what had now become her prized possession.   
"As did I, Princess."   
  
She opened the door and stepped into her room, hand clutching the locket tightly and eyes closed in contentment. They opened again, and began adjusting to the darkness of the room. Wait...something did not seem right, she witnessed with great surprise, to find that her room was lighted with small candles! It was very uncomfortable being in the dim light of the flickering candles, which cast their eerie shadows about her room, dancing in all their glory.  
Her door opened a slight crack, another shadow stepping into her room.  
"Serenity?" a voice called out to her, stumbling into a desk on his way. Serenity knew it was Tranquility for Endymion would never call out her name. She almost burst out laughing as Tranquility muttered about the desk being in his way. She did not answer, and only quietly made her way to the corner of the room.  
  
"Serenity, this is not funny," he warned, his tone becoming stern. "I know you are in here, Endymion himself told me so."   
Serenity inwardly cringed as she leaned heavily against the cold wall. "I am over here," she called quickly slipped behind her bed. Since Serenity was slim, it was easy for her to get through there. This game of hide-and-seek that she was playing was very childish, yet creative at some points. The Moon Princess was too tired to put up with Tranquility today.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes," Serenity said once again, seeing his shadow creep closer towards her hiding spot.  
He made contact with the desk again, resulting in his utter of pain as he held onto his now red and probably bruised knee. Serenity, who was watching with innocent eyes, only smiled sweetly. "Are you hurt?" she asked mockingly, already knowing the answer.  
"I am fine," he said with clenched teeth. The princess let out a sigh. She had to stop this game before Tranquility became utterly angry at her. After all, Serenity had to spend the whole day with him tomorrow... Silence filled the room until Serenity spoke up.  
  
"Why is my room lighted with candles?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him demandingly.   
"I wanted to spend some time with you..."  
That was not what Serenity wanted to hear. "Not tonight, I am exhausted. Goodnight."   
"You spend the whole day with my brother and yet you have no time to spend with your fiancee, you horrible girl!" The quiet, harsh words reached her ears even though it was muttered under Tranquility's breath.   
Once the prince left the room, and Serenity shut the door loudly, relieved that it was over. She was not satisfied even then, and made sure the lock was secured so he would not sneak in while she was asleep. 'He can be very deceiving.' Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, but she roughly wiped them away. 'No, I cannot be weak. That is what Tranquility wants me to be..'  
  
That night, the princess laid in bed, and was having trouble falling asleep. All she could think about was Endymion...everything she touched him, looked into his eyes, something inside her felt...complete. Could Endymion possibly be her soul mate...her destined one? 'Even if he was,' she contemplated, 'it could never be.' The crescent moon hung low in the night sky as Serenity slowly drifted off to sleep...  
*****************  
There! Chapter four, complete! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, and how the story seems to be a little fast-paced. I can't help it, but I am hoping that over time, my writing will not be going so fast anymore. Once again, if you've read this story's original version, you can see just how much my writing has changed/improved! Anyway, as always feel free to review or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Until the next chapter, ja ne!  
This story written and posted July 2001, edited/rewritten March 2002.  



	6. Bonded By Love Chapter 5

Title: Bonded By Love  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi minna! Chapter five of "BBL" is here! Yes, I know it took forever, sorry! But what can I say? We have WAY too many tests at school to be worrying about. ^_^ Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate all the comments. On with the story! Warning, total mush ahead! Read only if you like mushy scenes!   
  
A big thank you goes to my friend toony for editing this chapter for me! ^_~  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
****************  
  
Today was the fourth day; a day that Serenity had already started to dread, though it had barely even started. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep last night; those horrid words Tranquility had said to her earlier still rang in her ears. 'A horrible girl...is that all I am to him?' A tear rolled down her cheek. Covering her face with both of her hands, Serenity cried out all her fears and anguish. She did not want to spend another second with that man, let along spend the rest of her life with him! 'Why is my life so messed up? If it was not for Endymion...' She dared not continue, but instead got up. Putting on the dress she had worn the first day she came here, Serenity preceded to put her hair in buns when her mother and Queen Gaia came inside.   
  
Queen Serenity gave her daughter a small hug and gently kissed Serenity on the forehead.   
  
"Ready? It is a beautiful day today."   
  
She only nodded, and looked away from her mother so she could not see the tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "Yes, Mother."  
  
"Alright then. You will be spending a day with Tranquility at the lake." The Queen gestured to a medium-sized lake behind the palace, its crystal blue waters glimmering. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Great." Her tone of voice was less than happy, though the Moon Queen tried to overlook that.  
  
"Tranquility will be here to escort you soon," the Queen of Earth informed and Serenity cringed.  
  
Seeing there was no more to be said, Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia turned to leave, however Serenity's question made them both stop. "Can Prince Endymion come?" She knew that was a strange question to ask, only her heart told her that she could not spend a minute, no a second alone with Tranquility anymore. "To help..if we need it..." she added nervously. What an excuse she had made! It made no sense at all. Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia exchanged worried glances, yet nodded their consent.   
  
"As you wish, Daughter."  
  
A few minutes later, Serenity met up with Tranquility. He was quiet; the only thing he said the whole time they walked over to the lake was, "It is hot today."  
  
"Yes, it is," she answered nervously. 'My locket!' Serenity sighed out loud; she had left her prized locket on the desk beside her bed and forgot to bring it. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, and birds chirped happily. 'Such a shame that this beautiful day will be wasted...'   
  
The two sat down under the shade of a large oak tree growing by the lake.   
  
"About yesterday," Serenity began to say, "I–"  
  
Tranquility made no remark. "Let us just put that behind us." He turned to look at her. 'His eyes..they are so cold and emotionless...' She looked away to avoid his intense gaze, and focused on the lake instead. Its calm waters gently lapped the shore, and ducks swam about in there. The air was hot and Serenity licked her dry lips nervously. She silently prayed that Endymion would arrive soon and he did, to her pleasure. "Princess, Tranquility," was all the black-haired prince said and he then went to set up the picnic on the other side so that he would not bother them.   
  
One of the cooks had made some food for the outing and stuffed it inside a picnic basket, along with a blanket and drinks. Serenity watched as he spread the checkered blanket across the lush green grass, and place plates of food and cups of beverages on it.   
  
"Serenity, while Endymion is setting up our lunch, why don't we go for a ride?"   
  
"Sure," she answered and got up.  
  
The wooden boat laid by the muddy shores. She had never been on a boat ride, and it seemed exciting...if only Tranquility was not there with her. Though Serenity tried hard to be as polite and kind to Tranquility as she did to Endymion, she could not. Every time she tried, the memories of his rough lips against hers the first time they had met and last night were enough for her to bear.  
  
Tranquility helped Serenity onto the rickety boat, and began to paddle, his eyes staring into her's. Serenity averted her gaze to avoid his eyes and turned her attention to the fish living in the lake. They swam up to the boat, mouths open as if wanting Serenity to feed them, though she had nothing. The ride was smooth. Serenity was enjoying herself, and was glad Tranquility was not doing anything except paddling. But she knew the silence would come to an end soon enough, and it did.  
  
"Serenity, why must you avoid me all the time?" he asked, breaking the silence. "You seem more taken to my brother than me." Serenity was not at all surprised that he would say that. It was true, anyway.  
  
"You are my betrothed. I cannot marry anyone else besides you. No matter how taken I am with anyone else, you will be the one I will have to live with for the rest of my life." Serenity found herself saying, and it surprised herself even. Was she taken by Endymion? Her eyes took a glance at Endymion who was sitting on a blanket with the basket of food beside him, staring directly at her.   
  
Serenity turned around abruptly. 'No..I cannot do this to myself.' She said to herself determinedly.   
  
"Do you love him?" Tranquility's voice ceased her thoughts and she found herself sputtering. "Do you love him?" he repeated, and Serenity knew he was talking about Endymion.  
  
"No...of course not," she replied, though a part of her heart ached after she had uttered it..Serenity wondered why.   
  
"Then why...why cannot you forget about him..and concentrate on me?"   
  
"I just cannot. First impressions are lasting ones to me." Serenity answered and turned away from him again, not wanting to address the matter anymore. Tranquility, on the other hand, just did not get the picture.  
  
"Well, then I suggest you learn to love or at least tolerate me. I will not be shamed by my people! I will marry before Endymion, and Serenity, you will be my wife." Tranquility's voice grew harsher at every word and Serenity became more and more frightened. What if he should hurt her?  
  
Then, the meaning of his words dawned on her. "Do you love me though?" she queried him with equal coldness.  
  
"No, if you must know, I do not love you, not one bit. And I am doubting that I can learn to love you."   
  
Serenity was surprised at how selfish he was. "Do you mean that you are marrying me...because or your...reputation?"  
  
"Yes, in a way. If I shall not marry you for love, then it will be for reputation."   
  
The ride ended finally and Serenity almost rejoiced out loud. Her stomach began to rumble quietly as she seated herself next to Endymion rather than Tranquility. At this point, Serenity did not just dislike Tranquility, she was beginning to despise him. They spent the rest of the day eating, drinking, and talking. Serenity, though, only talked with Endymion, not once looking at Tranquility who, Serenity knew, was outraged.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the threesome seated under the big tree from her window and rubbed her forehead. "Serenity...please do not do this." Queen Gaia joined her, her eyes holding a look of pain.   
  
"Endymion is beginning to fall for Serenity as well...I can see it...in his eyes," she said finally.   
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
Queen Gaia shook her head. "Endymion and Serenity...we must stop them...to break the bond between the two..before it grows too strong to break.  
  
"How?" the Moon Queen asked.  
  
"I know of a well-known princess here on Earth...her name is Princess Myla. Perhaps she can make a good wife for Endymion..and that will solve our problems."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "That is our only option," she whispered, hand touching the cold glass as she watched her only daughter take Endymion's hand, leaning against his shoulder, Tranquility watching her in rage...  
  
Endymion was just so warm, Serenity contemplated as she leaned against his shoulder comfortingly. Closing her eyes, she wondered what it would be like if Endymion was her future husband. An unconscious smile tugged at her lips. Then Serenity would have nothing to complain about. Endymion was nice, caring, and so... She couldn't find the right word. 'Does that mean that I am falling in love with him?' She asked herself silently. Yes, it was true that he was handsome, and a thousand times more of a gentleman than Tranquility. And Serenity had to admit, whenever she was near him, her heart would race. So was it true? 'Endymion..what are you doing to me?' She wondered.   
  
Then reality hit her once more. The princess remembered where she was and what she was doing. Serenity was just about to take her head off his shoulder when she felt Endymion wrap an arm around her and pull her close to him. "Endymion," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Nothing." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. 'Wait!' Her mind shouted. 'What about Tranquility?' Serenity had forgotten about him! She suddenly gasped and pulled out of Endymion's embrace so quickly that it startled him.   
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
The princess's eyes scanned the area. "Where is Tranquility?" she asked. She did not see him anywhere.  
  
"He left," Endymion replied. "Would you like for me to call him back?"  
  
"No!" Serenity covered her mouth and turned a deep shade of red. "I am sorry," she said, and getting up, turned to leave.   
  
She felt Endymion grasp her hand and stopped. "No," he whispered, "I am sorry. I should not have embraced you like that. It is my fault."  
  
The young woman shook her head. "I am sorry for leaning on your shoulder." She looked down. "Now Tranquility will kill me for sure." Serenity could almost picture the look of rage on Tranquility's face when he walked away, and the blonde was sure that he would not just forget about it either. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill. Serenity turned away from the prince so that he would not see her cry.   
  
"Princess...do not cry...I will make sure that Tranquility will not hurt you." Endymion embraced the now sobbing princess into his arms again and breathed into her hair. His hands also caressed the soft strands of golden-blonde hair.   
  
Endymion smiled down at Serenity, and noticed how natural it felt for her to be in his arms. "I promise," he breathed to her.  
  
Gently tilting up her chin so that his eyes met hers, he wiped off the stray tears that were rolling down her cheek. The princess's blue eyes met the stormy eyes of the prince and flushed crimson again. The two stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. (AN: Don't we all like mushy scenes between the couple? ^_^)  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity had seen it all. Tranquility had stormed out of there when he saw Serenity leaning on Endymion's shoulder. His eyes held a look of hatred toward the couple. Then the Queen noticed how Endymion wrapped his arm around her only daughter, and could almost sense the love he felt toward her. And how Serenity reacted to it made Queen Serenity even more disturbed. The two were slowly realizing their feelings for each other. And soon, their love would forever bond them together. Tranquility would not stand a chance at winning Serenity's heart, the Queen realized. What was she to do?   
  
Queen Serenity knew that Queen Gaia had gone to get a messenger to deliver a message. She also knew what the message would say. Queen Gaia knew that her old friend had a beautiful princess, Princess Myla. She would become Endymion's wife. Somehow, the Queen still felt that something was not right. Seeing Serenity and Endymion together made her wonder that if Serenity married Tranquility and Endymion married Myla, would they be happy together?   
  
Her head began to ache thinking about all of the complications this betroth had brought. She took one last glance at Serenity and Endymion, and left her place at the window. Queen Serenity went straight to her chambers where she could rest and clear her mind a bit.  
  
***  
  
Endymion finally broke the embrace and smiled down at Serenity. "It will be all right," he comforted her and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him, "for being there for me."  
  
"My pleasure Princess," he replied with a wink.  
  
Serenity looked down at her feet. 'Do not put yourself in this position,' her mind silently told her. 'You know what you are doing it wrong.' Serenity tried desperately to block that annoying voice in her head, but she knew deep down that it was true. Being with Endymion was almost as if she were cheating on Tranquility. 'Why does doing the wrong thing feel so right though?' she thought bitterly. Serenity felt nervous all of a sudden. She licked her lips and tried to calm her fast-beating heart. Serenity got a sudden urge to kiss him. The princess bit her lip.   
  
"I am afraid I must take my leave," she stated quickly.   
  
"Of course Princess. I will see you again at supper then."   
  
He planted a kiss on her hand, one that made Serenity shiver. A burst of emotion surged through Serenity's entire body.   
  
"Serenity, wait."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serenity turned around and saw the crimson rose in his hand. Endymion handed it to her and she took it gladly. Its thick petals were blood red as Serenity inhaled its heavenly fragrance.   
  
With that, the princess left, Endymion looking toward the direction she went. "Serenity," he whispered. "If only–" He stopped mid-sentence and not dared to continue. The prince took one last glance at the disappearing form of Serenity before leaving himself.  
  
The sun was setting. Fluffy clouds filled the orange sky, and a cool breeze gently blew. The day had ended once more as the moon slowly rose and claimed its place in the star-filled sky.   
  
***  
  
"Are they coming?" Queen Gaia asked as the messenger she sent came back.   
  
"Yes my Queen," the messenger replied. "Princess Myla and her father will arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Good." A small smile formed on the Queen's lips. "It will be nice to see them again."  
  
***  
  
Serenity arrived at her resting chambers, hand still clutching the red rose in her hand. Her heart had finally stopped racing, though shivers still ran down her body occasionally. "Endymion," she whispered and gently kissed the soft petals of the flower. She pushed open the door to her room and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before turning on a lamp.  
  
Just then, Serenity felt a hand come up and grab her harshly. The poor princess nearly fainted as the person put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "About time you got back," a voice hissed. Serenity recognized it instantly.  
  
His hand came off her mouth, though his tight grasp on her remained. "Tranquility.."   
  
"Did you think it was smart to get so close to Endymion?" he yelled at her. "It is not him you are going to marry soon, it is I!"   
  
Serenity felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I know, but I wish it was!" she shouted back with thinking. Realizing her mistake, she gasped and covered her mouth. "I did not mean–" she began to say.   
  
A loud crack was heard and it echoed in the room. Tranquility had slapped her. Her cheek surged with pain from the impact of the slap. Serenity covered her now red cheek and choked back a sob. "I hate you," she whispered before running out of her room and the monster that was standing in there.   
  
Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls, making the young princess's vision blurry. She could not see where she was going, nor did she care. Just as long as she was away from that...that beast! She did not even want to mention his name anymore. This was the first time anyone had dared to slap her.  
  
Without warning, Serenity crashed into someone full force, sending her falling back. She expected to hit the hard marble ground but found herself in Endymion's arms instead. "Endymion," she managed to say through her tears.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?"   
  
His eyes quickly scanned her shivering form, then on her red cheek. "Tranquility slapped you–am I not correct?" His voice was serious.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Endymion.." She sobbed as he held her. "I do not want to see him again–ever," she stated.   
  
"I understand...but he is your betrothed..." he replied sadly.   
  
The night went miserable for Serenity. She did not fall asleep for the longest time; only tossed and turned around, moaning. Her mind drifted back to how violently Tranquility treated her. Does he even have a heart? That was her question. Serenity wanted to be in Endymion's arms forever, just to forget all her fears and worries...   
  
Morning came finally, a big relief for Serenity. The sun poured into the princess's room, giving it a golden glow. Serenity's hair was messed up, and her dress wrinkled–though she did not care.   
  
***  
  
A young princess of sixteen stepped out of the portal and into the Earth's portal room. "Wow," she murmured, eyes scanning the room in admiration. "It is beautiful here," she said. Myla's dark green eyes sparkled with excitement.   
  
Her father laughed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter, you have seen nothing yet," he commented with a smile. "The Earth Palace is very big, so there will be very much to observe later."  
  
Myla fidgeted in her fancy dress. "Father, what is our reason for coming here? Why did the Queen ask us to come?" she inquired. Something told the girl that her father was keeping something from her.   
  
"Do not worry about that now Myla. Go on and explore the palace while I talk with the King and Queen, go on."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
***  
  
She inhaled a deep breath of air and touched the marble walls of the palace. "I wish my palace was as beautiful as this," she muttered. "But no need for that, I am content with my home as it is." The sixteen-year-old princess's high heeled shoes clicked against the floor as she explored every room of the castle. Myla's eyes caught sight of a flower garden behind the palace, and she decided to go there.  
  
Tranquility's hair blew slightly in the gentle summer breeze as he walked through the gardens. He too, like Serenity, did not have a good night's rest, and awoke earlier than he wanted to. Since the prince could not fall asleep anymore, he decided to take a walk instead. Tranquility's mind replayed the events that transpired the night before, and how Serenity stated that she hated him..I suppose Serenity just was not the one for me,' he contemplated. 'She is much better off with Endymion. But still, I have to marry Serenity.'   
  
In truth, Tranquility did not want to marry Serenity, but it was his job to make sure that he did. Why? He knew that if he were to break the betrothal, he would be shamed by the people of Earth. The prince had been betrothed to Serenity ever since he was six years old, when Serenity was born. The people of Earth were expecting him to marry Serenity any day now, and it would be utterly embarrassing if he did not. But still, he did not want to marry someone who despised him...  
  
Myla giggled as a butterfly landed on her finger, then flew away again. She picked a small pink flower from one of the bushes and put in into her hair. "How beautiful the gardens are this time of year," she stated to herself.  
  
Unknown to her though, Tranquility was just a few feet away at the other side of the tall bushes.   
  
Tranquility heard the soft voice of a girl and peeked through the bushes. There stood a beautiful girl with golden-blonde hair like Serenity's, and piercing green eyes. Immediately, Tranquility felt his heart pound, and he was surprised it did not burst. What made him feel that way all of a sudden? Careful not to startle the girl, Tranquility walked over to a small opening in the bushes and came up behind her, not making a single sound. Up close, Tranquility could see her slender form clearly.   
  
Myla suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching her. Shivers ran down her body as she slowly turned around. "Oh!" she gasped, and turned to run. Only Tranquility reacted fast and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere.   
  
"Do not be afraid," he said.   
  
Myla's eyes looked straight into his, and her heart skipped a beat. 'Wow, he is handsome,' she thought. Realizing what she was thinking, she quickly looked away and pulled her wrist from his hand. "Who are you?" she asked, not daring to look into his blue eyes again.  
  
"My name is Prince Tranquility," Tranquility answered.   
  
"You are..Prince Tranquility?"   
  
"Yes, and you are–"  
  
Myla smiled. "How silly of me not to introduce myself. I am Princess Myla." she replied, doing a small curtsey.  
  
Tranquility caught her hand and planted a kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you Princess."  
  
***  
  
Queen Gaia sat down with her husband and Myla's father. "Glad you could make it," the queen stated with a smile. "It is good to see you again."   
  
"Same Gaia," he responded, returning her smile. "I understand your dilemma, and am more than willing for Myla to marry your son Endymion."  
  
The King nodded. "Endymion would make a good husband for your daughter. I know he will."  
  
"It is settled then. My daughter will marry your son."  
  
***  
  
Serenity smiled as she saw Endymion coming toward her room, and quickly put on another dress. "Morning," she spoke quietly, holding the door for him as he entered.  
  
"Good morning Princess." The dark-haired prince grinned. "I see you are happier than yesterday," he remarked. "That is good; you need to get over what happened."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
Endymion's gaze fell upon Serenity and he embraced her tightly. That was something that he could not help. Whenever the prince was near her, he had these strong urges to take her into his arms and never let go.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you," he whispered into her hair. "I saw a princess come into our palace earlier." Endymion hesitated. Perhaps it was not what he thought it was.  
  
"And?" Serenity played with a strand of her hair and waited Endymion to finish.  
  
"And I believe that my parents have decided that I am of the right age to marry."  
  
That statement made Serenity grow pale, and her blood immediately ran cold.   
  
"What?!"  
  
*********************  
  
Alright! *does a little dance* Chapter 5 completed, around 2 chapters to go! Yay! Yes, I know this chapter made Tranquility look like he was a good guy, but oh well. So..how is it so far? Do you like it or not? I'll never know unless you tell me! So feel free to take a second of your time to review or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. And please do visit my co-owned website by my friend and I! Until the next chapter, bye!   
  
This story written and posted November, 2001, first part added March 2002. 


	7. Bonded By Love Chapter 6

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: G   
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Hello minna! I'm back, here with chapter 6 of "BBL!" Now, I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/e-mailed me about the last chapter!! *smiles* And to the people who haven't visited my co-owned website, it, please do go visit! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please review/e-mail at the end! Thanks to toony for editing this chapter for me! ^^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*****************  
All of the fanfiction I have written so far is dedicated to my precious pet hamster Artemis who died on December 27, 2001. *sniff sniff*   
*****************  
Serenity took a step back, growing pale all of a sudden. She shook her head, her blue eyes burning into those of Endymion's, as if imploring him to take back what he had just uttered a moment ago. "What–what do you mean?" she whispered quietly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Yet, somehow, she knew it would come to this. Endymion was only a couple years younger than Tranquility, so it was evident he would marry as well. Though so soon... After all, Tranquility had not married her yet, much to the relief of our esteemed princess. This was it Serenity realized; Endymion's engagement to someone would mean the end of their relationship. Though she had to remind herself that there was not anything between her and Endymion–or was there?  
  
So many thoughts swirled in the poor princess's mind at the moment that she half expected her head to explode. She removed her intense gaze from Endymion and shook her head once more. 'Why am I doing this to myself?' she thought bitterly. 'If Endymion is to marry, it is none of my concern.' Yet even with that thought, she could feel a portion of her heart breaking slowly. Still, the princess could not figure out why this was happening. Why was she feeling the way she was now? What is that mysterious pain deep in her chest? And why did she want so badly to embrace Endymion?  
'I love him.' Serenity gasped, and her eyes went wide. 'Is it true? Is that why I feel the way I do now? Endymion...what are you doing to me?' She wondered, tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
Serenity went into her prince's embrace, her wet, salty tears soaking his shirt. "Oh Endymion," she sobbed, "why must it be this way?"  
Endymion kissed her hair tenderly and gave her a bittersweet smile. "It is just the way that fate is, I am afraid," he replied quietly. His hand caressed her soft cheek. "We are fated to not be with each other."  
"No! I will not accept that!" An enormous burst of emotion surged throughout Serenity's body and she broke the embrace, determination written clearly across her delicate features. "We will find a way. I will never marry Tranquility!"   
  
"Oh Serenity, why must you fight it? Cannot you see that this is not for you to decide? I would love for Tranquility not to marry you, though as much as I want it, I know it cannot be possible." Tears slowly formed in Endymion's eyes as well and he wiped them away quickly with his sleeve before they spilled. He could see how much this beautiful angel cared for him, and he cared for her just as much. The prince wanted nothing more than to press his lips against hers, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and to hold her for all eternity, though he would be betraying his family if he did so. "Perhaps I am not to be married anytime soon," he whispered to her. "No matter, nothing can change what I feel toward you."  
  
He smiled at Serenity, and gently kissed her hand. "Nothing." Serenity seemed to calm a little at hearing his affectionate words and returned his smile.   
"And I the same," she answered.   
Endymion ran his hand through his thick strands of black hair and sighed. He could stay this way, and spend an infinity with her. 'You love her,' the usually annoying voice in the back of his head echoed, and Endymion tilted his head slightly. He could not argue with the voice this time, for he did love her. It did not surprise him though, for he had known it all along. Ever since Serenity stepped foot onto the palace grounds, he had not been able to stop thinking about her. She occupied his thoughts, and won his heart. In fact, the prince wondered why it had not occurred to him until now. So it was down to this. He loved Serenity, with all his heart and soul. How could be bare to see her wed to Tranquility? The answer was, he could not...not any more that is.  
  
"Serenity..."  
"Endymion..."  
And so the unbreakable bond of love between the two formed–and no one could break them apart now. (AN: Get why the title's "Bonded By Love" now? *giggles*)  
*************  
Meanwhile, Tranquility was having a wonderful time getting to know Princess Myla. It was strange how one who was so cruel to Serenity could be so nice and gentlemanly to another. Yet it was obvious that Myla enjoyed Tranquility's company, and the same way around. The princess gave him her warmest, brightest smiles, but she knew that the prince was already engaged, and to be married in a matter of days. She silently scolded herself for being to close to him. Only, she could not help it...it just felt...right. Still, the thought that Tranquility was engaged bothered her greatly. That led her to sigh as they strolled through the gardens together. "Prince, do you have to marry Serenity?" She focused her dark green eyes to his features. "I mean, can the engagement be broken in any way?"  
  
Tranquility grew thoughtful for a moment. "Not that I know of," he answered slowly.   
"Really?" She let out another breath of air. "Do you want to marry Princess Serenity?"  
The prince's eyes grew dark and he answered without hesitation, "No."   
Somehow, the answer brought a strange sense of peace into the young princess's heart. "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, and looked, in Tranquility's opinion, very cute. "Then who do you want to marry?"  
  
Their eyes met at that instant, and the whole world seemed to vanish right before their very eyes. The only thing left were the two of them, gazing into each other's eyes, surrounded by a mass display of gorgeous flowers... The distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller...  
***  
"Serenity?"  
The princes turned around to see who had called out to her, though stayed in Endymion's arms. "Everyone..." A smile formed on her lips instantly as she saw her friends standing by her door. She quickly broke the embrace and ran to greet the senshi. "I have not seen you around lately," she said happily. "Have you any exciting new to tell me about?"  
"Oh, of course Serenity!" Minako, being the enthusiastic girl that she was, chirped. She gave Serenity a bright smile, enough to brighten a dark day. "I met one of Endymion's generals, Kunzite. He is so nice to me; he makes me feel special." Minako's eyes grew were soft, and full of love. "I suppose he is the one for me," she concluded her story. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips and her eyes were soft.  
  
Serenity nodded, for that was exactly what she felt when she was with Endymion. She saw him quietly take his leave a moment ago, giving her a wink before he did. It seemed what he meant to say was that Serenity could spend some time with her friends. And that was exactly what Endymion meant.  
  
"And how about the rest of you? Have you met someone like Minako here has?"   
Receiving nods from Rei, Makoto, and even Ami, Serenity giggled. "Well, no need to be shy. Tell me all about it..."   
***  
He leaned against her closed door, listening to her excitedly chattering with her friends. "Serenity," he whispered and left. Endymion was so absorbed with his contemplations that he did not see his mother and Queen Serenity walking by until Queen Gaia called out to him.  
"Endymion, lost in your thoughts I see," the Queen said amusingly. Endymion immediately stopped, and turned around to face the two queens.   
  
The prince bowed politely. "I am sorry," he stated with his head down, eyes staring at the white marble floors. "I was..."  
"No need to explain," Queen Gaia interrupted him in mid-sentence.   
"Yes Mother."   
As he averted his gaze from the floor and met with Queen Serenity's eyes, he found her staring at him intently, as if studying him. That made Endymion feel very uncomfortable. "My Queen," he said, "when is Princess Serenity going to marry my brother? She has been here for several days already."  
  
The Queen brushed a strand of her silvery hair back and smiled warmly at the young man before him. "Why Prince Endymion," she replied, "what impelled you to ask such a question?"  
"I am only curious," was his reply. Endymion prayed that it would not be any time soon.  
"Very well. It is to be in two days. Serenity's dress has already been planned, invitations have been sent out, and everything is as it should be."   
Endymion grimaced. 'So soon?' He thought to himself. A sinking feeling washed over his entire body, and Endymion did not feel so good. 'Two days...' Was all his brain registered. 'Two days...'  
  
"Are you all right?" The Queen's voice in his ears and he only nodded in reply.  
"I am afraid I must take my leave now," he stated and left, Queen Gaia looking after him in concern. She sighed and put a hand to her chest.   
"My poor Endymion–I wish there was another way."   
"Perhaps there is," Queen Serenity said thoughtfully.  
"Oh?" The Earth Queen tilted her head. "How so?"  
"Well, the way I see it, if our children are not happy with this now, what would make them happy in the future?"  
***  
Myla's eyes fluttered open, and she shivered. Her lips were so close to that of Tranquility's...all she had to do is lean in a bit more. Though, something inside of the princess stopped her from doing so. Instead, she leaned away from the prince and smiled shakily. "This is not right," she whispered. "I am sorry." With that she ran from the garden, and did not look back.  
  
"Myla...what am I doing? I am to marry Serenity, but I would rather marry Myla," the prince said out loud. He was almost certain of his parents' plans. 'They would make Myla Endymion's fiancee, to break up the relationship between Serenity and Endymion.' The prince was not blind; the plan–it was laid out plainly for all to see. Why else would his mother and father suddenly ask Myla and her father to come on such short notice?   
He bit his lower lip. Tranquility frowned, realizing that he would not have a chance to marry Myla that way. Then, something dawned on him. 'Maybe if I confront my parents, they would allow a little switch. I am sure my brother would be more than happy to marry Serenity.' The thought made him smile. He now had an idea to make Myla his–and he was determined to do so.  
***  
"I am so glad you all have met someone," Serenity grinned. "It is nice, and I am happy for you all."  
"And what of you, Serenity?" Makoto asked. "You have not mention at all about Tranquility."  
Serenity turned away and sighed. "What is there to say about him?"  
"What about his younger brother, Endymion?" Hearing this, Serenity flushed crimson, and the others gasped.   
"Serenity–is it true that you and Endymion..." Ami began to say.  
"Yes, I love him."  
"Oh Serenity..." Rei touched the princess's shoulder gently. "What are you going to do?"  
"I do not know..."  
  
Tears slid down her rosy cheeks, and Serenity wiped them away slowly. "I do not know..."  
The four senshi exchanged worried glances. Their princess was in love; this was good, except she was not in love with her fiancee, but with his younger brother. How was this going to work out? The senshi looked at Serenity, not knowing how to comfort her...  
***  
Myla laid in her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about Tranquility. He was so nice to her, and he was handsome. Nevertheless, he was engaged; there was no way for them to work out. 'If there is an 'us',' she thought bitterly. She turned around and stared out the small window. The palace was bathed in the rich sunlight. A bird chirped from its peaceful home in a tree nearby. Puffy, white clouds hung low in the blue sky. A cool breeze blew that summer day, and Myla smiled. It was such a tranquil moment, she pondered. And the young princess enjoyed it extremely.  
  
A light knock on the door broke the princess from her tranced state and she quickly sat up. Straightening her dress and running a hand through her hair, she called out, "Who is it?"  
"It is your father, Dear," answered Myla's father.   
"Father, do come in. What do you wish to speak with me about?"  
Her father pushed a strand of hair from Myla's eyes. "My daughter, remember when I told you that you are of the right age to marry?"  
"Yes..." She knew where it was going now. Myla focused her eyes upon her father and held her breath. The princess's heart beat faster and faster as she waited to hear her father's news.  
"Well, the Earth Queen, King, and I have arranged for you to marry," he hesitated, "Prince Endymion." The King waited to hear his daughter's response, though there was not any.  
  
She only sat motionlessly, staring blankly out the window. "Well," she replied slowly, "this is quite a..surprise."   
"Myla–"  
Myla only shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She recalled the wonderful time she had with Prince Tranquility a short time before and sighed. Truthfully, Myla wanted to marry Tranquility. She did not know why; just that she did. Even though they only had been together a short time, she felt connected to him in some way. "I am all right," she said, "just that I–"  
The princess did not know what to say... She was positive Endymion was nice, and just as handsome as Tranquility was, though it was just not the same.  
"Excuse me," she stated quickly before running from the room in tears, her father calling her back behind her.  
***  
Serenity watched the calm waters of the lake from her window. The senshi had already left; they had dates with their generals. Oh, how the princess wished that she could love freely like her friends did, instead of everything being arranged for her. Ever since Serenity was born, everything was decided for her. She was learning to hate that now, as she grew older and became more experienced. The sixteen-year-old wanted to decide for herself; after all, it was her life.   
  
She heard something coming from the hallway by her door. Serenity did not move a muscle; instead she carefully listened, trying to make out the sound. The sound subsided to the point that Serenity could not hearken it anymore. Quietly and on tiptoe, Serenity walked over to her door and pressed her ear against the whitewashed wooden door. She could hear it again, and the princess recognized the sound immediately. It was the sound of someone crying. Since Serenity had been doing a lot of crying lately, Tranquility being the main cause of that, her heart instantly went out to the person crying outside her door.   
  
Serenity clutched the doorknob and twisted it until the door opened. She stepped outside, her high heels clicking on the smooth floor. The girl stopped her weeping, though did not turn around to face Serenity. Serenity walked up to the girl, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Do no cry," she comforted. "What is wrong?"  
Myla felt the assuring hand placed on her shoulder and turned around, wiping the tears that were presently rolling down her pale cheeks. "Princess Serenity," she breathed, eyes wide.   
Serenity was surprised. "How did you know my name?"  
"I have heard many stories about you from my father," was Myla's reply. "And now I finally get to meet you."  
  
The young princess could not help but smile. "Why were you crying?"  
Myla grew silent once more and she looked down. "I do not want to say."  
Serenity looked straight into her eyes and saw the pain there. 'She looks about my age,' Serenity mentally noted. "What is your name?"  
"I am Princess Myla."   
"Myla," Serenity repeated, "Please tell me why you were crying."  
Myla nodded reluctantly. "All right. My father told me that I was engaged to Prince Endymion now." Serenity grew pale the second she heard the words. She stopped, looking at Serenity, confused. "Princess, what is wrong?"  
  
Serenity did not answer. 'Endymion's prediction was right all along. And he was also right that we were fated to be apart.' The princess felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she did not bother wiping them away. Her heart was broken; shattered into a million pieces, and never to be whole again. The times she dreamed to be with Endymion–was gone, never to be anything more than just a dream. It was over now. There was no way for her to break two engagements. She would marry Tranquility, and Endymion would marry Myla, therefore resulting in that Serenity would forever live in unhappiness...   
*****************  
Um...*coughs* Was it okay? Before you say that this chapter didn't progress at all, it did! Serenity and Endymion realized their feeling for one another! This chapter is one of my longest ones yet! Yay! The next chapter will be about Serenity and Tranquility's wedding day...*giggles* Will they get married or not? Well, you'll have to read on to find out! ^^ And remember, to send your comments to me! Please? Feel free to review, or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Or if you prefer to talk with me about my stories, IM me at LisaZUMstories! Bye everyone!  
This story written and posted December, 2001 


	8. Bonded By Love Chapter 7

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 7  
Rating: G  
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Hello everyone! Here is chapter 7 of my story, "Bonded By Love." ^_^ I hope you will enjoy this *long* chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Um..that's all, so read, enjoy, and review at the end please! And *please* visit my co-owned website and submit your fanfiction/original writings there! (Be sure to sign the guestbook too!) Thank you to toony for editing this chapter for me!  
To ChibiXo--No, it wasn't a flaw on my part. ^^;; If you were to read the *entire* paragraph, you would find that the dialogue was spoken by Endymion, so of course he said what he did! But thanks for trying to help anyway!   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does.  
*******************  
'Myla is a nice girl,' Serenity contemplated to herself while lying in bed that morning. The Moon Princess had barely slept a wink the night before. She had spent the longest time thinking about Endymion and Myla. They were now engaged, as she had found out yesterday. 'She is beautiful...' she went on with her thoughts, 'and would probably make a good wife for Endymion.' Yet still just the thought of it saddened Serenity to no ends. 'Get yourself together!' Serenity shouted at herself mentally. 'You are getting married tomorrow!'  
  
A light knock at the door broke Serenity from her thoughts. "Come in," she simply stated. Minako peered in the room, a huge smile plastered on her face.   
"Morning Sere," she greeted cheerfully, eyes shining. Serenity shook her head; Minako was always happy on mornings, rain or shine.  
"Good morning," Serenity replied quietly, sitting up in bed. Minako came in, carrying Serenity's clothes with her. The dress was covered by a plastic covering, to prevent dust particles from settling on its fine fabric.   
"It is time to get dressed," Minako chirped, still smiling brightly. She tossed the clothing on Serenity's bed, and sat down with a sigh next to the weary princess.   
"Do you know what today is?"  
Serenity nodded sadly. "The day before my dreaded wedding with Tranquility..."  
  
Serenity exhaled a shaky breath as she viewed her reflection in the mirror. Her dress, her wedding dress to be exact, fitted her perfectly, down to the last detail. It was a pure, snowy white in color, with pink roses embroidered on the borders of it. A shining diamond crown rested on the golden-haired angel, and a beautiful pearl necklace hung loosely at her neck. Serenity was truly a beauty; one that could easily take any man's breath away. However, even with all her glittering jewels and her fancy dress, the princess was depressed. A tear slowly made its way from her pale cheek as she brushed a tendril of hair from her face.   
  
Weddings were meant to be a wondrous event, meant to bring happiness to couples committing to it. After all, once the wedding vows are exchanged, one would have to spend the rest of his or her life with the other person. Serenity could still vaguely remember her first attendance to a wedding...and how beautiful it was too. And she remembered contemplating quietly to herself, 'Someday, I will meet that one person, and will marry him.'   
But that was in the past, before she knew of this marriage her mother had arranged at her birth. This was merely one disadvantage of being royalty; that you could not marry the one you choose.  
  
Oh, how Serenity wanted so badly to be in her prince's arms now, and for him to whisper to her that everything would be all right, that they would always be together. She fidgeted in her dress and watched her skinny figure in the mirror once more. The maid who had been helping her with putting on the wedding dress smiled and whispered, "You make a beautiful bride." Serenity could not but smile back.  
"If I could marry Endymion, then this wedding would be perfect," she whispered back.   
  
The maid gave her an affectionate pat on her back and left, bowing at Queen Serenity, who was standing by the doorway. "My daughter, you look wonderful!" the Moon Queen exclaimed and embraced the princess tightly. "Are you ready to marry Prince Tranquility?"  
"No, Mother, I am not," Serenity answered back, "and I am afraid I never will be..."  
There was a long pause, and the two continued hugging one another.  
  
Queen Serenity finally broke the embrace, a small smile on her lips. "Serenity, I want you to be happy," she began to say, "but I cannot do so if you do not give Tranquility a chance." She gently kissed Serenity on the forehead. "Serenity, accept your destiny, and make the most of it."  
"Mother, I love Endymion."  
The Queen's eyes went wide, and she laid her hands on Serenity's shoulders, squeezing it gently.   
"What did you say?"  
"I love Endymion," the princess stated plainly. Her eyes were hard, full of determination. "And nothing can change that," she added firmly.  
Queen Serenity was taken back at her daughter's fierce determination. "Daughter, cannot you see what is happening? Endymion is engaged to Princess Myla now."   
"I know."  
"What?" She was shocked. "And still you insist on fighting?"  
"Yes."  
Serenity's mother shook her head sadly. "Then I do not know what to say to you Serenity," she answered finally. A weak smile lingered on her lips and she nudged the princess. "Go on," she said, "Tranquility is waiting."  
  
Serenity sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it nervously. 'Good thing this is only a practice wedding,' she contemplated. The princess knew she would not be about to go through with the real one taking place tomorrow afternoon. With a weary sigh, Serenity made her way down the long hall along, trying her best to walk as slowly as possible. After all, she was in no hurry to have this practice marriage with Tranquility...  
***  
"But Father that is just not fair!" Endymion jumped up from his seat angrily, eyes staring straight into those of the king's. "I do not want to marry Myla!" The prince threw his hands up in exasperation and sighed, running a shaky hand through his thick, black hair. He could not believe that his father would arrange for him to marry so soon. 'Could it be possible that he knows of the relationship between Serenity and I?' Endymion wondered silently. He took his seat by his father's desk once more, and tried to reason with him.   
"Father, please do not make me marry her," he implored.  
The King looked at his son, confused. "But you have not even met her yet. Why judge so quickly?"   
"I have already found my one and only," was Endymion's answer. He had said it without any hesitation that his father was surprised. King Endymion had not imagined his son to reveal his feelings for anyone so openly before. As a matter of fact, the response came so quickly that Endymion himself was surprised. It was like he was thinking with his heart instead of his mind. Though it made the dark-haired prince content, knowing that he had no doubt Serenity was his one true love.  
"And who might that be?" the King asked, though already knowing the answer.  
"Princess Serenity."  
"Who is engaged to your brother," he added. "Or have you forgotten that, my son?"  
Endymion shook his head. "No, I have not. Yet I love her still."   
  
The King was amused. So his son was in love with his older brother's betrothed. 'My, what a mess,' the aging ruler thought. "Alright Endymion. Say I agreed to this. What will happen to Tranquility?"  
Endymion let a small smile form on his lips as he replied calmly, "He could marry Myla."  
Now that was something King Endymion had not considered; to make a switch. That would lead to Endymion marrying Serenity, and Tranquility marrying Myla. Though the king had to ponder if this would really lead to happiness for everyone. Would it really work? But it was an idea, and not a bad one, the King had to admit. He smiled at his youngest son, putting his hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Let me discuss this with your mother. I cannot say it will work, though, since Serenity is supposed to marry Tranquility tomorrow."  
  
That was all Endymion wanted to hear. "Thank you, Father," he said before walking out the door, content that he was making progress in persuading his parents to agree for him to marry Serenity. Endymion shook his head to clear it, all the while thinking of a certain princess. Today was the day of her practice marriage with Tranquility. Oh, he could imagine it now, Serenity, his beautiful Serenity, walking slowly down a red carpeted floor in a shimmering dress, to his older brother. Jealousy began to overtake the prince and Endymion clenched his fists in an attempt to stay calm. 'Endymion, get a hold of yourself,' he scolded himself mentally.   
  
It seemed hopeless, this situation was, to him. How in the world was Endymion going to believe his mother would agree for them to make a switch when Tranquility was getting married to Serenity tomorrow?! The chance of that happening seemed so absurd that Endymion himself began to lose hope of his plan. Still, he remembered seeing the determination in Serenity's eyes when she said that they would be together no matter what, and that gave him new strength. He took in a deep breath of air and walked down the hallway, wanting to witness the practice wedding.  
***  
Serenity walked slowly down the crimson carpeted floor, eyes downcast, looking at her high-heeled shoes. All around her were empty chairs, chairs that would be occupied this time tomorrow, she reminded herself. 'Tomorrow when I marry Tranquility...' she thought bitterly. 'What can I do now? There is no hope.' So she continued her walk down the floor, eyes not daring to look up.   
  
The ballroom, where the wedding was going to take place, was beautifully decorated. A huge crystal chandelier glittered from overhead, and the fresh scent of roses filled the entire room. The sun poured in from the glass windows, illuminating the place with its bright rays. Serenity cleared her throat, finally reaching to where Tranquility stood. She saw her mother and friends standing beside the King and Queen, bittersweet smiles plastered all their faces. The young princess tried her best to smile, though it was useless. Instead, she felt tears forming in her eyes as she stood beside her dreaded fiancee.   
  
The priest smiled at the couple and fixed his robes before beginning. "Since this is a practice wedding, should I skip to the last lines?" he inquired, scratching his head.   
Serenity cringed. That was the part she hated most; the part where she had to say 'yes' or 'I do.' But Tranquility simply nodded and said, "Just get this over with please."   
Serenity felt her anger growing and her face felt hot. 'How dare he say that!' She mentally shouted. 'Like I really want to marry him...'  
"Very well. Do you Prince Tranquility take Princess Serenity to be your wife? To love and be with for the rest of your life?"  
For a second, Tranquility did not answer. Yet finally, he managed to say, "Yes."  
"And do you Princess Serenity take Prince Tranquility to be your husband? To love and be with for the rest of your life?" Serenity paled, and shot a desperate look toward her mother and friends. She did not know what to say.   
"I...I–" The words just would not come out... "I...do.." she said in a small voice. She quickly turned away, eyes directing their gaze.  
"Good. After the exchanging of rings, I will pronounce you husband and wife. After the kiss, you two will be married." The man smiled. "I will come back tomorrow to officially marry the prince and princess," he informed King Endymion, Queen Gaia, and Queen Serenity.   
  
Serenity wanted to hear no more. She quickly mumbled about having a headache and before anyone could have a chance to respond, she walked out of the room, holding back tears which were threatening to spill. The senshi exchanged worried glances. Ami, the usually quiet one of the four, spoke out to Queen Serenity.  
"My Queen, the princess seems so unhappy with all of this," she gently pointed out so that the Moon Queen would not be offended.  
Queen Serenity cast a look at her daughter's form and sighed, shaking her head in a melancholy fashion. "I can see that. But there is nothing I can do.." She patted blue-haired senshi on the shoulder and smiled weakly.   
  
The princess quickly rubbed at her eyes, wiping away any tears which had formed. 'Why is my life like this?' she asked silently. 'Why?' Serenity brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath of air.   
"Serenity..."  
Serenity turned around immediately when she heard her name being uttered. She recognized who the voice belonged to almost instantly. "Endymion!" In a millisecond's time the Moon Princess was in Endymion's awaiting arms. There was no need for words at that time, for the couple was enjoying the wondrous feeling of being in each other's arms. Endymion gently kissed Serenity on the top of her head. "Sere," he whispered huskily into her ear, "you are so beautiful."  
Serenity blushed a deep shade of red.   
"Thank you..."  
  
She lifted her head, staring straight into Endymion's stormy blue eyes. The princess licked her pink lips, and watched as Endymion slowly leaned down toward her small frame. Her heart began to beat quickly in her chest, and Serenity closed her eyes...   
Endymion looked longingly at the goddess before his own eyes. He gently planted a small kiss at the corner of her lips, not daring to kiss her fully, for his own sake. Oh, but her rosy lips were so inviting that Endymion had to use all his willpower not to kiss Serenity with all the love he held for her.   
  
Serenity's eyelids fluttered open, and a confused look marred her features. She was anticipating a real kiss, but to her disappointment, Endymion was too much of a gentleman. She pouted rather cutely to show her discontentment, and Endymion chuckled.   
"Someday Serenity, we will be together. I believe in that now, thanks to you."  
Serenity smiled brightly. "And I believe in it too. Endymion...nothing can ever separate us..."  
  
That night, Serenity tossed and turned in her bed, having trouble falling asleep. Every time the blonde closed her eyes, the thought of marrying Tranquility in a matter of hours crept back in her mind. She finally gave up on sleeping and sat up in her bed, turning on the small lamp beside her bed. "I cannot do it.." she whispered out loud, "I cannot bring myself to marry Tranquility tomorrow." The princess's hand unconsciously went to touch her lips, and she remembered how Endymion's lips gently touched hers. It was not a real kiss, to her disappointment, though it still brought a smile on Serenity's face. "Oh Endymion..." The murmur was barely audible, carried away by the still air. Serenity laid down once more and closed her eyes, her mind on a certain dark-haired prince all the while...  
  
Before long, morning came, much to Serenity's distress. Gray clouds hung lowly in the dark sky; the sun blocked by it. Serenity eyed her wedding dress, which was laying on a nearby chair, nervously. Soon she would be wearing that dress, walking down a red carpeted floor, and committing to something she never agreed to in the first place. No, the Moon Princess did not like that one bit. Tucking a strand of golden-blonde hair behind her ear, Serenity got out of bed slowly. She was in no hurry.   
  
"Princess, can I come in?"  
Serenity exhaled a breath of air before walking over to the door. She opened the door slowly, and greeted the maid who was to help her prepare for the wedding. "Hello," Serenity said, forcing a weak smile on her face. She made a gesture for the woman to come in. "I guess we might as well get started."  
"Yes Princess."  
While Serenity was busy getting the dress on, the maid rushed about the room, getting the makeup ready, and taking out the jewelry Serenity was going to wear for the wedding.   
  
An hour had passed, Serenity realized. Yet the sky was still dark, and the gray clouds were still blanketing the sky. After a few finishing touches, Serenity looked at her reflection in the mirror.   
"There," the woman whispered, smiling warmly. "You look beautiful."  
Serenity did not answer, and simply sat down on her bed. "You may leave now..."  
"Yes." The maid complied and left quickly, leaving Serenity alone.  
  
A light breeze blew outside, gently rustling the leaves of the tress. Serenity watched blankly, her mind on other things. 'I wonder if I can talk with Mother about this...but it is too late now...' A small flicker of hope was still in the princess though as she walked out of her room.   
The high heels of her shoes clicked on the white marble floors as Serenity made her way down the long corridor, eyes downcast. With each step she took, the more nervous she got. Serenity sucked in a deep breath of air and blew it back out to calm herself. But who could blame her? After all, she was going to marry her worst enemy, Tranquility.   
  
"Endymion!" The princess's eyes lit up immediately when she saw him from a distance, walking toward her. She practically ran over into Endymion's arms, with the prince stroking her hair lovingly, whispering sweet words into her ears. "I am scared," she whispered tearfully, "Endymion I cannot go through with the wedding."   
He gently kissed her forehead, right on the crescent moon, and smiled weakly. "I just spoke with my parents," he informed Serenity, "and they said that there is nothing they can do about our situation." Endymion looked into Serenity's tear-filled eyes. "Serenity...do not cry..." He gently wiped a tear away. "You look stunning in your wedding dress..."  
Through her tears, Serenity managed a meek smile.   
"And you look very handsome in your armor..."  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head sadly, having witnessed the tender moment that was shared by the couple. She clearly her throat to make herself noticed, and then gently took hold of Serenity's arm. "Come on, the wedding is about to begin." The Moon Queen saw how her daughter's eyes clouded with misery before nodding quietly.   
"Yes Mother," she replied simply.  
Endymion looked down at his feet to avoid meeting eye contact with the Queen. "Serenity, I will walk you there," he said, though clearly aware the ballroom was only a few rooms down. Hearing no objections from Serenity's mother, he began walking away, Serenity close by him.   
  
Endymion cast a quick glance at the Serenity walking head down beside him. 'Oh, she is just so lovely...my Serenity...' As they neared the ballroom, Endymion broke the thick silence that had formed between them. "Serenity, I will not be attending the wedding," he whispered to the princess. Serenity immediately lifted her head, and stared deep into his blue eyes.  
"Why?"  
"I cannot stand to see you marry my brother. I am sorry."   
"I understand..."  
"Serenity?"  
"Yes?"  
The prince smiled, gently kissing her hand one last time. "I love you," he breathed to her.  
Just hearing those three words brought fresh tears to Serenity's eyes. "I love you too," she answered back. As Queen Serenity approached the twosome, Serenity gave one last longing glance at her beloved Endymion before pushing open the doors, and stepped inside, onto the red carpeted floor.   
  
The room was full of people, old and young alike, all dressed in fancy clothing. Upon seeing the bride enter the room, their whispers ceased, and all eyes were upon Serenity and her mother, who was to escort her down to where Tranquility was standing. Serenity began to feel extremely nervous. Her face paled as she slowly walked down the aisle. Only the tight grip of Queen Serenity's arm around hers gave her some comfort. Serenity took in a deep breath of the air and continued her walk.   
  
Endymion felt guilty for not attending Serenity wedding. Yet still he could not bring himself to go and attend it. He walked down the hall to his room, eyes staring blankly ahead. His eyes caught sight of a girl...who looked like she was lost. 'I have not seen her before,' Endymion contemplated.  
"Excuse me Miss," he began to say, "are you lost?"  
Myla focused her eyes on the speaker. A blush crept to her cheeks when she realized who he was. "You are Prince Endymion..." she said dazedly.   
Endymion simply nodded. "And you are..."  
"Princess Myla, your fiancee," came the reply.  
Endymion was shocked, and his face clearly expressed it. "You are my fiancee?"  
  
Serenity watched as her mother took her place on one of the thrones beside the King and Queen. Her friends, the senshi, were standing beside the Queen, in case something should happen. And at last there was Tranquility, who was right beside her, eyes staring straight ahead at the priest.   
"We are all gathered here today to join in marriage Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and Prince Tranquility of the Earth Kingdom. May these two live together in happiness for the rest of their lives."   
The room was silent, save for the occasional cough here or there. Serenity fidgeted in her dress, growing more nervous by the second. Every word the man said cut deeply into Serenity's heart. No, she did not want to marry Tranquility. And no, she would not live in happiness for the rest of her life. She would live in misery instead.   
  
Serenity's head began spinning. She could not go through with this, no matter how hard she tried; it was useless. 'I cannot marry Tranquility,' her mind shouted. With that thought in mind, Serenity turned around and ran from the room...  
*******************  
Ooh, chapter 7, completed! And with a cliff-hanger too! *evil grin* I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too good, but it was my longest one ever! I know the wedding scenes were bad, and the chapter was a bit rushed, but I still hope you enjoyed it...and please review! Please! *begs* Or e-mail...e-mail is good too! ^_^ E-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. My goal is to finish this story (yes you heard me, finish!) by the end of this month. Please help this story reach its 100 review goal by reviewing! Until the next chapter, bye! Go visit my co-owned website and submit your stories/poetry there!!!! ^_~  
This story written and posted January, 2002. 


	9. Bonded By Love Chapter 8

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 8  
Rating: G  
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Greetings! *smiles* First off, I just want to thank *everyone* who reviewed my last chapter! ^^ Um..originally, this was going to be one *long* chapter, but I've decided to split it up into two chapters, so I can capture the emotions and put more detail into the story. ^_~ Read, enjoy, review/e-mail, and visit my co-owned website with my friend at the end *please!* And don't miss my Valentines Day special, "First Kiss," to be out soon!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
****************  
The room was dead silent. No one dared to speak as the senshi and Queen Serenity stared, in shock, at the place where the princess had stood a few seconds ago. And in an instant, she was gone, running away from the one thing she dreaded most–marrying Tranquility. Yes, the Queen had a feeling something like this would happen, though she still went on hoping and praying that her daughter would marry Tranquility. Now her worst fear had come true. She fidgeted nervously in her shimmering white dress, and managed to give a weak smile to the guests who were whispering amongst themselves now, confusion and shock clearly written across their faces. Queen Serenity sighed. 'What do I do now?' She asked herself silently, and shot a desperate look to Queen Gaia and King Endymion, who also looked very uncomfortable. Who would not be in a situation like this?  
  
"My lords and ladies," the Queen began to say, "my daughter..." She stopped, not knowing how to continue. A deep swell of guilt washed over her entire body. Queen Serenity had seen this coming a long time ago, ever since the day Serenity and Endymion met. She had seen how strong their love was, yet still insisted on fighting it. Now this was the result. Somehow, she could not blame her daughter for doing what she did. 'I never considered her feelings, what she wanted,' the Queen contemplated, and regretted her actions immediately. Those times when  
Serenity had begged her mother to break the engagement. The times when Serenity told her that she loved Endymion, and would never be happy with Tranquility. Why had she not listened to her? The Moon Queen put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. 'My daughter's happiness...that is what is most important. And it is not too late to give it to her. I have to find her.'  
  
Without another word, she too walked out of the room. The senshi, seeing their queen walk out of the ballroom, followed suit, leaving everything on the shoulders of Queen Gaia and King Endymion. Once outside, Rei carefully approached Queen Serenity, bowing at her presence.  
"My Queen, we cannot just walk out..." she trailed off.  
The Queen simply smiled and replied, "Oh, but we have." A light smile played on her lips, though it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Until now, I have never considered my daughter's happiness. Serenity should be able to love and marry freely, and I have taken that away from her." Queen Serenity exhaled a deep breath of air before continuing. "I guess I did not want to break the engagement between Serenity and Tranquility because I though it would cause   
many conflicts. Still, Serenity comes first."  
Minako smiled brightly, thrilled with the Queen's decisions.  
"Yes my Queen. The princess does come first."  
"But the hard part is..." Makoto looked down the seemingly endless corridor.  
"Finding her," Ami finished quietly.  
***  
The pillow was wet, soaked with the princess's salty tears. Her eyes were now red from crying as Serenity laid there on the bed, sobbing quietly. After her getaway from the ballroom, Serenity had found a deserted room and slipped inside. Once inside the room, she began to shed her tears, tears that never seemed to stop coming. Serenity knew what she had done was wrong. How would she be able to face her family, friends, anyone now? She had singlehandedly disgraced her mother, her kingdom, and most of all, herself. 'I am not a worthy heir of the Moon Kingdom,' she thought bitterly. Then she remembered how Tranquility looked at her with those cold eyes of his, and suddenly what she had done, did not seem that wrong anymore. 'Perhaps it was not wrong at all. Perhaps it was meant to happen,' she thought. 'No matter what, I refuse to marry   
that man.'  
  
It was hard to imagine that only a week had passed. It seemed longer than that to Serenity, much longer. So many events transpired the week that she had stayed here in the Earth Kingdom. For one thing, the princess had found her one true love. She had also found out what it felt to hate someone. The feeling was a dark one, and Serenity did not like it one bit. However, it was not her fault that she hated Tranquility. 'If he was to treat me nicer, like Endymion does, we would not be enemies.' Only Serenity knew that if Tranquility was nice to her, she still would not have fallen in love with him.  
  
Her eyes had dried now, and only the redness of her eyes and the damp pillow  
held evidence that she had cried. Serenity sighed, and took a seat by the  
window. She wondered what her mother and friends were doing now. What was  
happening at the wedding? Had everyone panicked when she made her getaway?   
Was Tranquility glad that she had ran away from him as she did? So many   
questions ran through Serenity's mind at that moment, to the extent that Serenity   
almost expected her mind to explode. The young girl rubbed her forehead slowly and  
stared out the window.  
  
Thunder rumbled outside the palace walls and Serenity shivered. Clouds hung low in the dark sky; Serenity could tell that a storm was coming. The princess wondered what Endymion was doing right now...was he thinking about her? 'I want to be with him right now...oh Endymion...'  
***  
Myla sat down on Endymion's bed with a soft sigh, a light smile playing on her face. "So, this is your room," she said, more to herself than to Endymion.  
He smiled back. "Yes," Endymion answered, "it is." The prince's mind was occupied with thoughts of Serenity and the wedding to fully concentrate on Myla and what she was saying.  
"And I just do not know..." Myla stopped in mid-sentence when she realized Endymion was not listening to her.   
"Prince Endymion, are you all right?"  
Endymion seemed to snap out of his thoughts and simply nodded. "Go on," he replied. But Myla shook her head.   
"I know you are thinking of Princess Serenity, are you not?" Her eyes twinkled. "She loves you, she told me when we met yesterday." Myla laid a comforting hand on Endymion's slumped shoulder. "The princess is very beautiful."  
  
Endymion nodded once more. "Yes, Serenity is beautiful." His eyes held a faraway look to them. "Very beautiful."  
Myla looked down. She could see how much Endymion loved his princess, and secretly wished that someone could love her just as much. But could a girl like her really find true love? She remembered Tranquility and how nice he was to her, and tears immediately came to her eyes. He was getting married right   
now...  
Taking out a handkerchief, Myla quickly dabbed at her eyes so Endymion would   
not see her crying. "Why did you not attend the wedding?" She asked quickly to get her mind off  
Tranquility, yet she already knew the answer the answer to her question.  
"I could not stand to see her marry my brother," Endymion stated, voice clouded with emotion. "Tranquility does not love Serenity, not one bit," he added with a sad shake of his head. "And Serenity will never love him."  
  
Myla blushed at hearing Tranquility's name. Somehow, her heartbeat increased whenever she thought of him. The young princess wondered why. 'Could it be that I am attracted to him? But what good would that do?' She wondered.  
"What about you, Princess? Why did you not attend the wedding?"  
"What? Oh, I..." She could not find the right words to answer his question, so her heart answered for the princess. "I did not want to see Tranquility marry..." A blush crept up to her cheeks when she found the dark-haired prince staring at her, astonishment clearly written on his handsome features.  
  
"You are attracted...to Tranquility?" Endymion found that hard to believe.  
"Perhaps I am..."  
***  
Makoto joined the rest of the senshi, an extremely worried look plastered on her features.   
"Did you find her?" She asked quickly, and received nos for her answer. The Princess  
of Jupiter swallowed. "You do not think she would run away from the palace..."   
The thought scared all the senshi. Their princess had never gone off by herself before.   
All the dangers that were present outside of the palace walls...they did not even want to think about it.   
The tall young woman flung back her brown hair and sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.   
"How can be that she is nowhere to be found? Sere..."  
"We have to keep looking," Rei insisted. "We have already searched all the other parts of the palace, so she has to be somewhere around here."  
  
The senshi split up once more, determined to find Serenity, where ever she   
might be...  
***  
Endymion could not stand the silence that was thick in the air anymore. He stood up quickly, surprising the unsuspecting Myla. "I am sorry," Endymion apologized for startling her. "I want to take a walk in the gardens." The princess nodded.   
"Then go." She brushed a strand of her hair out from her eyes, and stood up also.   
"Can I go with you?"  
Endymion smiled weakly, and agreed reluctantly. He really wanted to be by himself to think, but he would see that Myla did not want to be alone. They walked out of Endymion's resting chambers silently.  
  
Yet with everything on her mind, Myla had forgotten to take one thing with her...the handkerchief.  
***  
Serenity ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Endymion..." Oh, Serenity wanted so badly to see him right now. But she was afraid, afraid that someone would see her. 'What to do?' She wondered. She heard footsteps outside, and carefully went over to the door. Serenity pressed her ear against the cold wood and listened to the murmurs on the other side.  
"Have you checked this room?" The voice belonged to Ami; Serenity would  
recognize it anywhere.  
"No," another voice, Minako's answered. Serenity muffled her gasp, and rushed to hide before Ami would come inside. Being the slender princess that she was, Serenity slipped under the bed, praying that no one would think to look under there. Ami walked in not a second too soon and looked around. From her view sprawled out on the cold, dusty floor, Serenity could see Ami's blue boots, making slight clicking sounds with each step that she took. After a few  
agonizing moments, the princess heard the door being closed gently, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ami was gone, and she had not been found.  
  
After making sure the senshi were gone, Serenity slipped out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could. The princess took each step gingerly, so that the high heels she was wearing would not make much noise. She quietly made it to Endymion's room and clutching the doorknob tightly, twisted it open, and went inside. "Endymion?" She called out, and scanned the room for the princes. The Moon Princess was disappointed to find Endymion not in his room. With a dissatisfied sigh, Serenity sat down on Endymion's bed. "Where can you be?"  
  
Just then, her hands came across some soft; a different fabric than the materials spread on Endymion's bed. She looked down, and picked up a light pink handkerchief. The handkerchief was slightly damped by something; Serenity could not tell what though. She brought it closer to her face to examine it, and found that it had a light fragrance to it. Her heartbeat increased tenfold. Why in the world would Endymion have a handkerchief? Or maybe...it was not his...  
At that point, Serenity's mind began to think of all the possibilities, both good and bad. 'Perhaps it is Endymion's mother's,' she contemplated. The thought calmed her down a bit. But what if it belonged to another woman?  
"Oh Endymion...please do not let that be true."  
Serenity could not begin to imagine what she would be if that were true. Endymion was the only one she could ever truly love, and if he were to find another person, it would kill her. She was sure of that.  
***  
The thunder rumbled loudly outside, followed by a flash of lightening. A chilly breeze blew as Endymion and Myla sat down on a worn-out bench in the rose gardens. The dark-haired prince eyed his fiancee and smiled lightly. Myla was, to him, a wonderful girl. So innocent, and she was indeed attractive. Still, no one could ever match up to his angel, Serenity. Endymion began to feel something for the young princess, though it was not attraction...more like a friendly bond. 'Myla would make a wonderful younger sister,' Endymion thought. 'If only that could be possible...'  
"I love it out here," Myla's sweet voice rang in Endymion's ear.  
"What? Oh, yes, I do too."  
Endymion looked at the princess. "I come here very often," he stated softly.  
"I came here once, with Tranquility," she admitted shyly, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "We had a wonderful time just talking."  
"And was that all?"  
The question caught Myla off guard, and she began to stutter, trying to come up with a logical response. "Yes, of course that was all." She looked down at her hands. "Why?"  
Endymion shook his head, as if to dismiss the subject, and chuckled. "No particular reason, Princess. It just seems that you are very attracted to my older brother," was the answer.  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence, Myla fidgeting nervously, trying to come up with something to say. She sneaked a glance at the prince, and found that he held a faraway glint in his eyes. It took her all but a second to realize that he was thinking about Serenity. She decided not to disturb his thoughts, and instead began to marvel at the beautiful surroundings. The princess walked leaned over, and carefully picked a red rose from one of the numerous bushes growing nearby. She twirled it around a few times, then preceded to inhale its wondrous fragrance.  
  
'Serenity is probably married now,' Endymion thought bitterly. 'Oh Serenity,   
how I wish you could be here with me right now. You would be in my arms, where   
you belong.' A cold breeze stirred the twosome, and a few cold droplets of rain   
followed. Myla shivered, though did not move an inch. Endymion brushed a raindrop from his hand.  
"Princess, we should be going back now," he whispered to her. "It is beginning to rain, and I do not want either one of us becoming ill because we didn't go back inside in time."  
However, she only shook her head. "No, please do not leave yet. I want to stay here–just a little longer."  
"You are thinking about Tranquility."  
Receiving a nod from Myla, Endymion put a hand on the younger girl. "It will be alright, Myla," he comforted soothingly, even though he could feel tears stinging in his eyes as well.  
  
Without warning, Myla threw herself into Endymion's arms and embraced him tightly, sobbing heartbrokenly. "I do not want for Tranquility to get married," she said between sobs. "I did not have time to really get to know him, yet I get this rush of mixed emotions whenever I think about him. Endymion...I do not know what to do..."  
The prince began stroking her now damp hair, shedding a few tears himself.   
"Me neither," he murmured, "Me neither..."  
***  
It had been half an hour since Serenity's getaway from her wedding ceremony, and Queen Gaia and King Endymion tried convincing the guests that everything was under control. Though how could they explain something when they themselves did not know what had happened? The King put one of his hands up in the air to silence the people. "I understand your disappointment," he stated after the room had grown to be completely silent again, "and I can assure you that everything is fine."  
"Then where is the Princess?" a voice from the back of the room said, and the other lords and ladies nodded their agreement.  
  
Tranquility sat down beside his mother's thrown, a smile playing on his lips. "Mother, I told you that this would not work out." Queen Gaia gave her son a stern look, putting him in his place immediately.  
"Oh really? Seriously Tranquility, if you were a bit nicer to Serenity, maybe this would not have happened."  
Tranquility looked down at his shoes. "That would not work," he replied silently, "because Serenity would still fall in love with Endymion."  
  
Queen Gaia could not argue with her son on that. Perhaps it was destiny for her youngest son and Serenity to be together; that she should not mess with destiny. But everything had gone so far, could it all be taken back now? It seemed impossible. She stood up from her seat at the throne and joined her husband. The Queen cleared her throat loudly, silencing the people.  
  
"Do not worry, this wedding will continue," she addressed everyone firmly, stressing on the word will. That seemed to satisfy the guests as no one dared to utter a word from that moment on. Instead, their eyes were glued to the double doors, hoping that the princess would walk in soon.  
***  
"Did you find her?" Queen Serenity asked anxiously when she met up with the senshi.  
"No, my Queen," Ami answered dejectedly, and the rest nodded.  
"Serenity...my daughter...where have you gone?"  
***  
With the handkerchief at hand, Serenity walked outside of the palace, hoping to find Endymion in the gardens. After all, this was one of his favorite places to think. She was immediately soaked by the cold rain pouring from the dark clouds overhead, though she kept going. Serenity quickened her pace, so that no one would spot her. Once she entered the gardens, a mass of bushes and flowers   
of all shape and color were seen, hiding Serenity's figure almost instantly. She heard voices, and sobbing. Curious, Serenity walked deeper into the gardens, and came to the rosebushes, Endymion's favorite flower. The princess warily peeked through an opening between two rosebushes. She could hearken the voice clearly now, yet could not see anything. The only way she could will be through the entrance...  
  
Her mind debated whether or not to take the risk of being seen. Finally, she decided to go and see, and pushed any doubts aside. What she saw hurt her...deeply...like a knife cutting through her flesh. Her worst fear had come true... Endymion, her Endymion, the one whom she loved, and said loved her back, was embracing another person...Myla! And from her view at the entrance of the rose gardens, it was a very passionate embrace. Myla had her arms wrapped around Endymion tightly, and Endymion, in turn, hugged her back with the same force. And not to mention his hand was gently stroking her hair, like Endymion once did with Serenity. The sight brought new, fresh tears to the princess's eyes. She sobbed out loud, getting the attention of the twosome.  
  
Endymion's eyes went wide. Was he dreaming? The prince closed his eyes and opened them again. No, she was real! His Serenity, standing out there in the rain, soaked...and crying? Oh, why was she crying? Then, his mind registered the events. Here he was, hugging Myla tightly and stroking her hair, while Serenity comes up. What was she to expect? With a mental groan he quickly stood up,   
eyes apologizing to Serenity. But she took a step back, which surprised and somewhat hurt Endymion.  
"Serenity..." he murmured, just enough so that she could hear him. He began to walk toward her, and the princess began to back away, shaking her head, tears rolling down her pale cheeks like a waterfall.  
"No," she whispered.  
"Serenity..."  
"No!"  
  
In one instant, she was gone again, and Myla's handkerchief lay on the ground, soaked and coated with a layer of thick mud. Myla opened her mouth to say something, though nothing would come out.  
"Endymion..I am sorry..." she finally managed to say, and reached out a hand to touch him.  
Endymion was not listening. All he could think of was Serenity, and the look that she had given him...the look of betrayal and hurt clearly evident on   
her face.  
"Serenity, wait!" he called out, and ran after her, leaving the poor   
princess Myla alone in the gardens, with the heavy rain pouring down at her...  
*******************  
Oh wow! *gasp* Did I really write that long of a chapter again? Another little cliff-hanger! Don't you love me for those? *evil grin* So, how was it? Okay, I hope! This was intended to be a short three-four paged chapter, but as you can see, it turned out longer than that! But that's alright with you guys, right? I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing. ^^;; The next chapter will be out in a couple weeks, if you want more! And please don't forgot to *review!!!!* Please? Or e-mail. ^_^ E-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Thank you so much minna! Visit my co-owned website and *sign* the guestbook so I'll know who went there, and personally that you for that!!!!  
This story written January 2002, posted February 2002. 


	10. Bonded By Love Chapter 9

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 9  
Rating: G  
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! Lisa's back, bring you another chapter of "Bonded By Love!" *smiles* I hope you'll like it. So enjoy, review, and don't forget to visit my co-owned website! ^_^ Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter: Sailor MariMisty, Raeburn, MoonWriter, Miaka, fabnikki, Chibi Xo, RL, Alyee the Dragon, Fox, Jennifer, Usagi Usako Chiba, Neo-Serenity, Solona, Miyakano, and malicious bunnie! Also, up to chapter two for this story has been *completely* edited, so read that! Please help me reach my 150 review goal by reviewing!!^_~ Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
****************  
She ran through the bushes blindly. The wind blew fiercely, and the rain poured down mercilessly. Choking back a sob, Serenity stumbled through the gardens not knowing what to do. One thing was for sure though–she had to get away from here, away from Endymion. "Serenity!" The faint call, nearly inaudible over the harshness of the beating rain, reached the princess's ears. She gasped, one hand coming up to cover her mouth, while another wiped rain from her face. "Serenity!" This time, his voice sounded nearer, a clear sign that Endymion was getting closer to where Serenity was. It was strange, however, because Serenity herself did not know where she was. Shivering uncontrollably, the soaked princess kept going, desperately trying to find her way out through the mangle of bushes and flowers growing in a seemingly endless garden...   
  
Endymion wiped drops of rainwater from his face, and rubbed his eyes to clear them. The rain made it hard to see where he was going, but he kept on, determined to find his beloved. The prince called out to her again. "Serenity!" No response reached his ears. 'I really messed up this time,' he thought with a sigh. Endymion's shoulders slumped at the very thought of him hurting Serenity. The looking she had on her face, that look of undeniable betrayal, was forever branded into his mind. Endymion pulled his soaked cape around his body to get some warmth, yet it did not help much. Water ran down his armor and into his clothing under the heavy metal, soaking them.'What was I thinking, hugging Myla like that?' he asked himself mentally, wanting so badly to take back his actions. Endymion's eyes suddenly widened. Myla! He had left her in the rose gardens! Shaking his head, Endymion rationalized that Myla would be fine, for finding Serenity and making sure she was all right was his number one priority right now. The dark-haired prince brushed wet hair that was matted to his forehead out of his stormy eyes, and pushed aside the leaves of a big bush that was blocking his view.   
  
A flash of lightening abruptly brightened the pitch black sky for a brief second, aiding Endymion in seeing a streak of white run by in front of him. His heart skipped a beat; it was Serenity! Thunder rumbled overhead as Endymion wasted no time in catching up to her.  
  
Having slipped on the slippery, wet ground, Serenity now laid flat on her stomach, a thick layer of mind soiling her wedding dress. Tears, mixed with rain and dirt, slid down her pale cheeks. The Moon Princess looked down at what used to be her beautiful dress. Branches had left numerous scratches and tears in the soft silk fabric. It was then that she realized several cuts and scrapes on her body; she had felt no pain from them before. Drops of her red blood now mixed in with the already dirtied dress, and Serenity began to feel the pain from her cuts. Clutching onto a slightly larger cut inflicted on her right arm, she shivered, feeling the large drops of rain splash down on her. She covered her face with another hand, feeling a stray tear roll down her cheeks. "Endymion..." The word came out only a whisper, and was immediately drowned out by the storm. Serenity then lost whatever control she had over her emotions and began to sob uncontrollably. She had lost her one and only for good, or so it seemed. 'I am not good enough for him,' she thought bitterly. The princess laid her head against her knees. And her hair, having come out from their former buns, was a tangled mess. But it cascaded around her entire body, sheltering her from the rain, and giving her some warmth. Serenity sneezed and hiccuped as she continued to cry, wishing that this was all a nightmare...  
  
Thankfully, the rain gradually began to slow a bit as Endymion made his way quietly toward the crying princess, the tears in his eyes threatening to flow. He had witnessed how utterly heartbroken Serenity was–all because of him. Oh, how he longed to have everything be as they used to...Endymion could only hope that everything would work out, however it did not seem like a possibility at the moment.   
"Serenity.." No more was needed to be said as Endymion watched Serenity slowly lift up her head, eyes searching fearfully for the origin of the voice. "I–" At that moment, the prince found that he could not speak, instead gawk at the, though soaked and dirty, still stunningly beautiful princess before him. A million thoughts raced through his mind. 'Apologize to her, you idiot,' was one thought, while another said, 'Go..hold her and tell her that you love her.' Endymion's mouth was open, but nothing came out. "I–"  
"Go away," she simply stated, or rather commanded, in an ice cold tone, "and leave me alone. We have nothing to say to each other."  
  
Endymion was taken back by her words and harsh tone. They hurt him deeply, like a knife cutting into his flesh. That only made him feel all the more guilty for doing this to his princess. "No, Serenity," he began to say, "I will not leave you alone. I love you."  
A dry laugh was heard emitting from her throat at his honest statement as Serenity stood up and turned to Endymion, eyes harboring no emotion in them whatsoever. The prince drew in a deep breath, and awaited her response. "You...love me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Then why did you betray me, Endymion? Can you answer me that?" Serenity's eyes were now filled with pain, and Endymion would see that she was clearly hurting.   
"I did not betray you," he replied simply.  
  
The princess shook her head accusingly. "How can I believe you? I...cannot trust in you anymore." Tears began sliding down her face once more, and Endymion instantly went to wipe them away, however she turned away before his fingers could touch her skin. "Do not touch me."  
"Serenity, do not do this..."  
"You gave me everything, Endymion," she admitted, "you were my everything. I loved you deeply, with all my heart and soul. I foolishly believed that you loved me the same way. How could you? When you said that you loved me yesterday and just now, I know you did not mean it. Not when you are in love with Myla." Another stream of tears ran down her face, falling to the wet ground below. The rain slowed to a small shower now, and the dark clouds began to drift away as if they never came. From behind the clouds, the smallest streak of afternoon sunlight could be seen. Serenity's shoulders slumped. Seeing no objection from Endymion when she said that he was in love with Myla, the princess came to a conclusion that he was indeed in love with her. A part of her heart and soul died right there and then. Her eyes darkened from their regular bright blue, and became cold. There was only one thing to do now... It was a hard decision for Serenity to make, perhaps the toughest decision ever, but somehow, it was made.  
"Endymion...we are...over!" Oh, how hard it was for her to say such things!  
  
Serenity saw the hurt in his eyes when she said that. Her heart screamed for her to not do this, to run into his arms and never leave them. 'Endymion could be telling the truth, perhaps he does still love me,' she contemplated with her back turned to him and eyes closed. Serenity's eyes opened, and she exhaled a breath of air, trying to grasp on any hope still left in her to believe that Endymion still loved her. Sadly, there was not much hope left as doubts began creeping into her mind, and she remembered clearly how tightly Endymion had hugged Myla, as if never wanting to let her go. 'Endymion never hugged me like that.' That was true, for Endymion was always careful not to hurt Serenity like his brother did. 'He does not want me anymore...'   
"Goodbye, Prince," she stated, and began to leave.  
  
Endymion's hands grasped onto her small wrist gently, and Serenity turned around reluctantly to find herself staring into his deep blue eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and she bit it nervously. 'Endymion, why must you make it harder for both of us?' she mentally shouted. "Let me go," she whispered pleadingly, "it is over."  
"No...no! Serenity, I will not let that happen to us!" Serenity stopped struggling with him for a second.   
"Let me go, there is no us anymore!" she repeated, this time, louder. Finding the prince still holding onto her wrist, without warning, she slapped him hard on the face, surprising the prince so much that he let the grasp on her wrist go. In an instant, Serenity's figure was gone, and Endymion just stood there dazedly, hand rubbing his red cheek...  
  
The princess had never intended to do such a thing, to slap him, and as soon as she realized what she had done, regretted it immediately. She wanted to go back and apologize for hitting him. 'He lied to me, so I guess he deserved that.' However, it did not feel right to slap him; it was done though, so Serenity could not take it back.   
  
She remembered that sad and hurtful look the prince had plastered on his face when she said that it was over. Why did he look so melancholy? Did not she give him what he wanted–to be with Myla? Letting Endymion go was something she had to do, was it not? Her heart beat quickly, and she stopped and put a hand over her chest. "Why do I feel like what I did was wrong?" she asked out loud, and only the sweet song of a bird overhead answered. The air was damp and had a musky smell to it as the rain stopped completely. "Endymion will be happy with Myla..." She shivered in her shreds of clothing and put a hand to her head. It felt hot to her touch. Swallowing to relieve her sore and aching throat, Serenity wondered what she was going to do now...  
  
It was true that she still loved Endymion very much, with all her heart and soul, even though she had given him the impression that she hated him. Serenity looked down at her feet and stepped out of the gardens, her shoes clicking in the paved cement walkway. Serenity remembered Endymion's words to her before, that someday, they would be together, as long as they believed in it. 'How could he have said those words, but still betray me like that, and claim that he loves me? Serenity was thoroughly confused at Endymion's actions. 'Perhaps he loved me until Myla came into his life...' The thought seemed to answer her question perfectly, and made Serenity feel worse, if at all possible.  
  
She felt faint all of a sudden, and a rack of sneezes shook her small, fragile frame. Her dress, or what remained of it, clung to her body like a second skin, and her cuts stung. The poor princess did not know where to go or what to do next. She sat down on the entrance steps to the kingdom sullenly, and ran a hand through the tangled mess of blonde hair. 'Should I go back to Endymion and tell him that I still love him?' That seemed like a good idea, and her heart began pounding at the thought of seeing him again. "No," she said out loud to herself, "I cannot continue to love someone who gives his love to another and then lies about it." Still, she wanted so badly to be near his presence, and for him to whisper comforting words into her ear like he once did...and Endymion did say he loved her...   
  
"No!" she suddenly shouted, standing up quickly, "I cannot think about him anymore!" Her hands clenched into fists; Serenity struggled with her internal emotions, whether or not to believe what he stated. "I said so myself; we are over." Somehow, her heart just did not want to believe that.  
  
Endymion felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and hastily wiped it away. "Sere...why must it be this way?" he asked quietly, and looked up at the now cloudless orange sun, illuminated by the sun's golden rays. A bittersweet smile formed on his face; this was exactly how the sky looked the day when the prince laid eyes on Serenity one week ago. That fated day when she stole his heart...   
  
He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and turned around. "Myla..." was all he stated. The princess was somewhat dry, having taken shelter under a particularly large bush during the storm. Her face was sad, and showed a great deal of concern toward Endymion.  
"Prince," she acknowledged, "I am sorry..." Myla looked down at her feet, feeling guilty because she was the cause of this. Endymion shook his head, and looked into her dark eyes.  
"No, it was not your fault..."   
"I feel that if we would not have embraced, this would not happen..."  
The dark-haired prince had to agree with that. However, he loosely embraced the young princess to show that he was not angry with her. "It is all right, everything will be worked out," he replied with a small smile, although doubtful of his words. Myla was so much like Serenity...beautiful and possessed that special something. Myla would never be anything more to him than a friend; it only he could convince Serenity of that...   
  
Serenity viewed her surroundings with blank eyes, unseeing and unfeeling. She had lost her other half when she broke up with Endymion. The princess sighed. Life did not seem worth living anymore without love...without Endymion. She kept reminding herself that Myla was much better than she was at everything, from her beauty to manner, and that she would make the perfect wife to Endymion, but that did not help any. There was only one thing to do...she had to somehow stop loving him. 'But how can I stop loving Endymion? How can I forget him?' she asked herself bitterly. 'He is my other half...'  
  
Then, an idea came. At first, it scared the wits out of the princess, though once giving the thought careful consideration, she concluded that it was the best thing to do. Her prince, the one who was her other half, has fallen for another, and Serenity's life was all just a big mess. She would never be happy again, so why not give up on everything? There was only a simple solution to all this, she realized. Endymion could live happily with Myla, and she could be the princess and queen everyone wanted her to be. Not to mention this would forever forbid her from ever regarding Endymion as her soul mate...she could then forget about what once took place between them in time. Serenity was keen to remember that once doing this, Endymion would become her brother. All the Moon Princess had to do was accept her destiny and marry Tranquility... (AN: Yes, I know you're thinking Lisa's crazy! ^^;; But Serenity's depressed!!)  
  
She stood up and clenched her teeth as a wave of dizziness hit her. Her vision grew blurry for a brief period of time before becoming clear again. 'What is happening to me?' Serenity shook away the effects of her still spinning head, and went up the steps leading to her future... She realized that her appearance was not attractive, although she was not the least bit concerned. 'Do not do this,' her heart said, 'you will regret this decision for the rest of your life!' "No," she whispered back, "I do not care what happens to me now."   
  
Queen Serenity's eyes went wide and gasped as Serenity walked up to her, her blue orbs baring no emotion in then whatsoever. The Queen's immediate reaction was to embrace her daughter, tears of relief and happiness streaming down her face. "Thank goodness you are all right, daughter," she said quietly, stoking Serenity's damp hair. Serenity managed to smile at her mother, and hugged back.   
"But what happened to you?" She gestured to the torn dress, and the cuts Serenity had on her arms.   
"Nothing," Serenity answered calmly, "I am going to marry Tranquility now."  
  
For a second there, the Queen thought that her ears had deceived her. "What?"  
"I am going to marry Tranquility," she repeated smoothly, "like you always wanted me to."  
Mouth open in shock, the Moon Queen was speechless. What had brought such a drastic change to her? Why, if Queen Serenity recalled correctly, her daughter dreaded marrying that 'horrid' man just that morning!   
"Serenity...are you sure?" was all she could say to her daughter, and received an immediate nod as the answer.  
"Yes, Mother."  
"But what about Endymion..." The Queen stopped when she saw the painful look the princess had on her face. Tears gathered in her already red eyes, but she looked away.   
"I do not want to talk about that now."  
  
Serenity brushed by her mother, who reached out a hand to stop her from doing something the Queen knew she would regret, but stopped in midair. 'It is her choice,' she reminded herself gently, though the overwhelming urge to call her daughter back was strong. "I just want you to be happy, and whoever will bring you that happiness–is the one I will agree for you to marry."  
Those words stopped Serenity dead in her tracks. Did her mother just agree for Endymion and her to marry? Then realizing that she had to stop loving Endymion, Serenity began walking again.'Even if that was the case,' she sighed, 'he loves another now...' With that thought in mind, Serenity pushed open the doors leading to the ballroom.  
  
All eyes turned to her, and everyone grew silent. Serenity shivered, not out of coldness, but of how she was the center of attention; she hated to be that. Regaining her composure and trying to look as dignified as possible in her rags of clothing, Serenity made her way slowly down the red-carpeted floor for the third time. The first was the practice wedding, then the real one which she had ran from, and now this time, when she was going to marry the man she despised the most. She did not regret this decision though, and firmly believed that spending an eternity with Tranquility would be worse than dying.   
  
Tranquility's eyes widened, then narrowed. His hopes were high that she would not show up again, but there she was, walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, which, he mentally noted, was all torn and soiled. The prince did not care why, nor did he see how Serenity was clearly suffering. No, all he was concerned about was that his plan to marry Myla, the only one he had really shown the gentlemanly side of him to, had failed. He let out a sigh, and nervously ran a hand through his strands of dark hair. 'Stupid Serenity,' he mentally shouted as she neared him, 'why did you not go with Endymion while you had the opportunity?!' The expression on his face remained unreadable as the Moon Princess joined him at the end of the red carpet, and the priest, though somewhat tired, was relieved that the wedding could continue.  
  
The smooth wedding music began playing again, and brightened the tense atmosphere. Queen Gaia smiled at her husband, and gave him a look that said, 'I told you everything was going to work out.' Yet, once seeing how miserable Serenity looked, the smile on her face disappeared. 'Why, the girl looks like she is attending a funeral!' She shook her head, and wondered why Serenity did not run off with her son. But even though the Queen felt sorry for Serenity, she was relieved that Serenity was back. A few coughs were heard from the lords and ladies as they witnessed the couple exchange their vows, seemingly unwillingly. They had been waiting more than an hour for this...  
  
Endymion and Myla stepped out of the gardens, and onto the walkway leading to the entrance of the palace. "I have to find her, to explain everything," he said, and Myla nodded her agreement.  
Just then, the cheerful music reached their ears, surprising both of them.   
"What is that?"  
"Wedding music," was his reply.  
"But..why would they play wedding music unless..." Myla covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her gasp.  
"Serenity!" Endymion could hardly believe it; why in the world would Serenity go and marry Tranquility, the man she dreaded? The answer came to him in due time. 'Serenity is going to marry Tranquility...to give up her happiness...and end our chance of ever being together!'   
"No!" he shouted, "I will not let that happen!"  
Myla touched his shoulder, smiling, "Go for it Endymion," she simply stated, "go to your love."  
Without another second wasted, Endymion ran as fast as he could...  
  
"Do you, Prince Tranquility of the Earth Kingdom, take Princess Serenity to be your wife?"  
There was a pause on Tranquility's part before he answered a quiet and emotionless, "Yes."  
"Why do you think Serenity is doing this?" Minako asked Rei, who only shot a concerned look to their princess.   
"I wish I knew," she responded in a whisper.   
After having met with Queen Serenity who told them Serenity's whereabouts, the senshi and their queen went to the ballroom through another entrance in the back, and took their places beside the King and Queen.   
"Do you, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, take Prince Tranquility to be your husband?"  
Now, everyone waited her answer with bated breath. The princess felt dizzy again, but kept still to not attract attention. The dizziness went away after a short while. She began to feel scared. 'Why am I feeling dizzy?' Realizing that everyone was deathly silent, and eyes on her as if awaiting an answer, she realized that the priest had just asked if she wanted to marry Tranquility. No, she really did not, but Serenity looked around at all the people in the room, then at her mother. She had to do this, live up to her destiny. Taking a deep breath, she began to give her answer.  
"I d–"  
"Wait!"  
  
Just before the last word was spoken, a soaked Endymion burst in the room...  
*******************  
Okay, I know, you're like, "Is this story EVER going to end?," right? Yes, it will. ^_^ I know this is *really* confusing, but Serenity has *given up* on happiness and love, which is why she goes to marry Tranquility! If you don't agree with me, hey, you don't have to, but this is MY story! ^^ No flames for that, please! So...do you like it or not? *Please* tell me so! Please review, or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com,and visit my co-owned website! I have a question (or two, actually)...is anyone reading this at all? If you are, please tell me so! And what story would you like me to work on? I can do another chapter to this, "Shipwrecked," "To Call You Mine," or whatever story you want! Be sure to tell me, but *also* comment on this story *first!* Thanks! Sorry for the long author's notes. ^^;; Bye!  
This story written and posted March, 2002. 


	11. Bonded By Love Chapter 10

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 10  
Rating: G  
Website: http://illusions.scarlet-destiny.net  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! *dodges objects being thrown* Um...I know you're probably disappointed with this story, and I realize that it did get a little out of hand...sorry! Anyway, "Mystical Illusions" has moved! It is now found at the above address, so please be sure to visit! Oh, and if you would like to have me e-mail you on updates to my fanfics, leave me a note in your review, or e-mail me! And just to let you know, this *is* possibly the last chapter, unless everyone wants a mushy epilogue, so tell me if you want one at the end...and enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
"Wait!"   
The single word stopped any further words from escaping Serenity's mouth as she stood there, frozen, mouth open in complete and utter shock. How could Endymion still try and stop her from marrying Tranquility? Did not he want her out of the way so he could be happy with Myla? She let her hands droop down at her sides, eyes avoiding the harsh stare of who had almost became her husband.   
  
The room was silent as all eyes were on the dark-haired prince. Endymion ignored the stares he was receiving and instead gave his direct attention to the golden-haired beauty before him. One second later, he realized, and Serenity would have become his sister... Thank goodness she was still unmarried, though! As he took a step toward the shivering princess, his heart began to beat a million times a minute. 'What if she will not forgive me? Oh Serenity...' His heart ached to see his angel in pain of any sort. "Serenity," he breathed to her, who still stayed motionless.   
  
Walking the few steps toward her across the blood-red carpet seemed to take forever; though, finally, the young prince was by her side. Carefully taking hold of her delicate hand and holding it up to his face to feel its warmth, Endymion said a few words that made Serenity's blood run cold. "Serenity, turn around and face me." It seemed more of a command, and Serenity complied by reluctantly turning to face him, her teary eyes clouded with pain and sadness.   
"Why must you do this to me?" she asked as a tear trickled down her cheeks, Endymion wiping it away tenderly with his finger. Endymion gently tilted up her trembling chin so he could look her straight in the eyes. His hands then went up to caress her cheek once more, and it stayed there for a brief moment. Serenity had no strength left in her body to fight him and instead leaned into his soothing touch.  
"Do what?"   
"This! Let me be, Endymion!" were the words that were said weakly. Tears ran freely down her cheeks now, and Serenity broke off their eye contact and turned away from him.  
  
"Serenity–"  
"Go away!"  
Her ears heard a dull thud and she turned around to find the cause of it. Stifling a gasp with her hand, the Moon Princess found Endymion to be on his knees, eyes imploring for her forgiveness.  
He took both her hands into his this time and held onto them firmly, not wanting to ever let go. She made a quiet whimper; that being her last attempt to fight Endymion. Serenity still loved them, anyone could tell by the look in her eyes. And now here he was, on his knees for goodness sake, begging for her forgiveness!   
"I love you...and I know you love me too...do you not?"  
"I–"  
  
"Tell me that you do not love me, and I will leave you be."  
"Endymion..."  
"Tell me!"  
"I cannot!" she finally shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the ballroom. "I cannot..." Serenity broke down as sobs began to rack her small, weak body. She fell to her knees beside her only love, and practically threw herself into Endymion's awaiting arms. The familiar warmth surrounded her entire body and warmed her soul. She felt complete again, and weakly clutched his soaked cape with both hands. "I love you too, Endymion...but I am afraid," she hiccuped in between her heart wrenching sobs, "that I am not good enough for you."   
  
Endymion felt extremely guilty for making his angel even having to think that. "Please forgive me, Serenity, for ever making you feel that way." Emotion clouded the prince's voice as tears of joy from hearing her say that she loved him ran down his cheeks as well. His hands unconsciously ran through the tangled strands of Serenity's long, yet damp hair.   
Choking back a happy sob, Serenity whispered the next words that almost had Endymion jumping for joy, had it not been that a certain princess was in his arms. "I forgive you."   
"Serenity..."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled a bittersweet smile after having witnessed the confession of true love right before her very eyes. Her daughter would find true happiness with this man; the Queen had no doubt about that. Now, all she had to do was make sure they would live happily ever after. Was that possible? After all, this betrothal had been arranged more than fifteen years ago; it was virtually impossible to break it. Though, it was her daughter's happiness the Queen was concerned with now and nothing else. Queen Serenity was going to make sure her daughter would marry Endymion. She briefly glanced over at Tranquility to catch his reaction, and was less than shocked to find a look of relief plastered on his features. 'That young man!'   
  
Minako, tears clouding her vision, therefore making it somewhat blurry, wiped her eyes and nudged Ami, who was, at the moment, blushing. "How romantic," she sighed, watching Endymion embrace Serenity tightly. Makoto and Rei both held big grins on their faces.  
  
Lady Guinevere, the person Serenity had met at her welcoming ball, smiled warmly and gently whispered into her husband's ear, "I think she will be happy." The middle-aged man simply nodded his agreement and chuckled quietly. His green eyes sparkled.  
"Yes," he answered almost inaudibly, "I believe she will."  
"Even though she is not marrying her betrothed that is all right."   
"As long as the princess is happy...besides, I think Prince Endymion would make a better husband than Prince Tranquility." The woman had to agree with her husband about that.   
  
He offered Serenity a hand and pulled her up gingerly. "Serenity..." Endymion's eyes were warm and full of love. "I–I am so sorry for hurting you...I promise..."  
Serenity only put a finger to his lips to quiet the mumbling prince. "It is all right, my love...but are you sure? Myla...she is wonderful, and much more beautiful than I..." the princess trailed off.  
"Do not say that. You, Serenity, are the most beautiful in my eyes. You are everything to me, my love, everything."  
A feeling of calmness washed over her entire body, and Serenity could only smile and enjoy the wonderful sense of peace.   
  
Another wave of dizziness, this time stronger than ever, hit her, and Serenity could hardly stand up. Instead, she looked up at Endymion with frightened eyes, grabbing onto him as tightly as she could. Suddenly, she saw blackness, and with a muffled gasp, she collapsed into Endymion's strong arms...the last conscious memory being the shocked look on Endymion's face...  
  
"Serenity!" Endymion's voice, frantic and filled with concern, sank down to his knees, carrying the princess, who had fainted, with him. Endymion shook her, desperately trying to awaken Serenity but with no avail. Quickly checking for a pulse with trembling fingers, he found there to be a steady but weak one. Labored breathing reached his ears, and he put a hand over her forehead...to find it burning hot. "Someone help!" he shouted. The lords and ladies only crowded around the couple as Queen Serenity and the senshi gathered around Endymion, tears threatening to flow from their eyes. "We need a doctor!"   
"I will go get one," Minako volunteered and ran off without waiting for a reply.  
  
Tranquility shook his head, and muttered under his breath, "I cannot take this any longer." He walked away silently from the room, eyes staring down at his feet all the while. The last week had been horrible for him; Tranquility did not like his fiancee the least bit. His brother, someone Tranquility never really did get along with, had instead fallen for her. He made his way down the empty hallways, his shiny black shoes clicking on the smooth floors. 'Myla...' The one thought ran through his mind. Where was she? Was she all right? He had not seen her at all today. The prince had to admit that he missed seeing her cheerful self. An unconscious smile tugged at his lips. Myla was seemingly the one person he could talk to and confide in. She had that inner charm he could not resist. 'Perhaps she is the one for you,' a voice told him.   
  
His eyes widened. 'Could that be?' It was too soon to tell though, he realized. For right now, Tranquility regarded her as a friend...but maybe something else could bloom after a while... He remembered the plan he had made only a couple days back; about his plan to marry Myla. Now that Serenity admitted her true feelings for Endymion in public, maybe he could still have a chance at marrying Myla. Tranquility could only hope that was the case.  
  
Outside, the afternoon sun hung low in the sky. In was around five o'clock as Tranquility slowly made his way down the palace steps. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw a slim figure outlined by the orange sunlight. Her hair blew gently in the cool spring breeze. Tranquility's heart skipped a beat as he could only gawk at the gorgeous girl before him.   
"Myla..."  
He watched as she slowly turned around upon hearing her name, eyes lighting up when seeing him standing before her.   
"Prince!"  
Tranquility chuckled heartily, and raised a hand in the air. "No need for formalities," he stated.  
"Alright then, Tranquility." She flushed slightly at saying his name. "Tell me...did you..." Her eyes stared deeply into his blue ones, searching for the answer.  
"Did I...marry Serenity?"  
"Yes, that is what I was going to ask."  
"No, I did not."  
"Why not?"  
"Endymion."  
Her eyes immediately lit up and sparkled excitedly. "Oh, I understand."  
No more was needed to be said as Tranquility joined Myla on the bottom step, the two admiring the breathtaking sunset...   
***  
"Serenity, Serenity," a faraway voice called out to the princess. Darkness was all around her; it surrounded the empty space. The Moon Princess exhaled a shaky breath and shivered, viewing her surroundings with terrified eyes. They darted about, though not a single streak of light could be seen. "Where is everybody?" she called out frantically and took a few steps forward, stumbling in the seemingly endless void. "Where am I?" This time, her voice echoed and her words were repeated over and over again until it faded away. "Mother? Endymion?" No answer. With a quiet cry and falling to her knees, Serenity covered her face with her hands and cried out. She was all alone; how could this be? She remembered that Endymion was there with her before she fainted...but where was he now? How could he leave her alone like this?   
  
A high-pitched giggle sounded in the darkness, startling the dear life out of the princess. "Who's there?" No one replied, but instead another giggle reached her ears. "Answer me!" Serenity could not see anyone... 'Is my mind playing games with me?' There was a chuckle, a voice that Serenity recognized without a doubt. "Endymion?" the word slipped from her mouth and disappeared into thin air. "Someone, please answer me!"  
  
"Serenity..."  
She groaned, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal tired blue eyes beneath them. The room was so bright that Serenity closed her eyes again. Another soft moan escaped her dry lips and the princess licked them briefly before adverting her gaze to everyone standing before her. Endymion, the senshi, and her mother were all crowding around the large bed, all having concerned looks on their faces.   
"Everyone," the princess faintly breathed out, "what happened?" A hand slowly went up to touch the damp cloth resting on her forehead. With some effort, she managed to sit up, only to fall back against the soft, white pillows once more. The world began to spin and the familiar feeling of nausea ran throughout her entire body. "The darkness..it was only a dream?"  
Everyone exchanged confused glances. "Rest, my daughter," Queen Serenity whispered soothingly, brushing a damp strand of hair currently matted to Serenity's face away from her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ear.   
Serenity seemed to relax a bit and sunk deeper into the blankets. She let out a weary sigh, as if having remembered something. "The wedding..."  
"The wedding is postponed for now, Serenity," Minako gently informed her friend and caught the look of relief on her face when hearing that.   
"Good..."  
  
Her eyes traveled until they landed on the prince beside her, his hand wrapped tightly around her smaller one. "Could we possibly...have some time alone?"  
"If you wish," the Queen answered calmly. No more would she object to their love, no more. She could not stop nor break the bond that held the two together...no one could.   
The senshi filed out behind the Moon Queen, and Makoto, being in the last of the line, gave Serenity a quick wink.   
  
"Endymion..." She felt him squeeze her hand tighter, as if afraid that she would leave him if he did not hold on tightly.  
"Yes, Serenity?" he breathed, putting a hand against her warm cheek.   
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Quite a while...a few hours, at least." Endymion's words were true, for the sky was now completely dark now. A few stars glimmered in the pitch-black sky, but the moon was nowhere in sight, entirely blocked by low-hanging clouds. Gentle gusts of wind blew, making a quiet whistle sound and rustling the leaves on the tops of trees.   
"You were here with me all along?"   
"Yes, I could not leave you." As much as she loved him before, hearing those words being said made her love for him even greater. Just the fact that he would stay with her for so long without going anywhere showed Serenity how much Endymion really did love her. That sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. Tears of happiness began to form at the corner of her eyes.   
"You were so beautiful in your sleep," he murmured, eyes bearing so much emotion in their ocean-blue depths, "so serene and calm."   
Serenity flushed bright red at his words.  
  
"I was so afraid, Sere...afraid that you would leave me," Endymion continued. "Serenity, do not ever scare me like that! I love you so much..and to see you in this weakened condition...I feel so guilty..."  
"Do not feel guilty..." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, eyes staring deeply into his. "I should be sorry, I should not have doubted your love for me...and–"  
She was silenced when Endymion placed a finger across her lips. "You always take the blame, Sere, but not this time. It was completely my fault...I should not have made you feel that way."  
"It is in the past now," she interrupted, "so let us put it behind us. It will serve as a reminder that love cannot exist without trust. And unfortunately, I did not give you my full trust..."  
"Taking the blame again, I see." A grin formed on the prince's features.   
  
Endymion leaned down slowly until he was only centimeters away from her face. "Sere..." Serenity could feel his warm breath against her face, creating butterflies in her stomach.   
"Endymion.."  
Their lips met in a tender, soft kiss that left them both breathless and aching for more. Endymion deepened the kiss and after a few moments, due to lack of air, he broke it. The two were breathing heavily, their blue eyes shining with love for one another.   
"What about Tranquility?" Serenity asked quietly, and Endymion groaned quietly as an answer. "I do not know where he is!" He threw his hands in the air. "After you collapsed, my dear brother disappeared from the ballroom. No one has seen him since then!"  
"And Myla?"  
"I do not know..though I have a feeling that they are together. Myla told me herself that she felt something for him..."  
"I wish them happiness then...but what will our parents say about the wedding being postponed? About us?"  
Endymion let out a shaky breath, and ran a hand through the tangles of his dark hair. Serenity had brought up the subject he had hoped to avoid for right now. "I wish I knew. I do know this however. I know that I will never let you go." Serenity giggled, content. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled Endymion down for another breathtaking kiss.   
***  
"I bid you goodnight, Princess," he bowed low to the blushing princess and planted a tiny kiss against her creamy skin. The two were standing by Myla's bedchambers after spending the last few hours enjoying each other's company.   
"And you as well, my prince," she answered sweetly before stepping inside her room. After taking a brief glance back at the departing form of the prince, Myla smiled lightly before closing the door behind her. The princess leaned against the door and put a hand on her fast beating heart. This fluttering feeling..every time she was with him, this weird sensation was present. Could it be love? Myla shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I must not think about this right now...'  
***  
"Where were you?"   
Endymion eyed his brother coldly as he awaited an answer. Tranquility narrowed his eyes and flashed them angrily at Endymion. "Get out of my way," he growled, pushing him aside from the entrance to his bedroom.   
"You were with Myla, were you not?"  
"Yes, Endymion! Yes, I was! Tell me how that is wrong! You left her alone in the gardens, all soaked and shaking with fright. I was there to comfort her..."  
"And what of Serenity, who had almost become your wife?"  
"You were there with her, so why should I bother?"  
The dark-haired prince swallowed and clenched his teeth to control the rage he felt inside, the overwhelming urge to punch Tranquility square in the jaw.   
"We never got along in the past, Tranquility, and I suppose we never will."  
"Perhaps you are right," was his quick reply before Tranquility pushed Endymion aside and walked into his room, slamming the door into Endymion's face. The young prince only walked away shaking his head. That did not turn out as he would have liked it to...  
How could his brother have so much hatred toward Serenity? What did she do wrong to anger him so? Those were the questions swarming about Endymion's mind as he made his way down the long corridor. 'Serenity is the sweetest, most kindhearted person I have ever laid eyes on and yet my brother regards her as a spiteful being...why?'  
  
"I cannot believe how this betrothal turned out!" a deep voice boomed.  
The prince stopped dead in his tracks. A second later, Endymion was found by the door of his parent's room, his ear pressed against the hard wooden surface of the door. Holding his breath, he continued to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation.  
"Serenity...my daughter...has never disobeyed me. She knows right from wrong and will be a wonderful queen someday. When we arranged this betrothal over fifteen years ago, I was not aware of how she would feel about it. Rather, I was solely concerned about the alliance that we would form with this marriage. Now...it has all changed. Forgive me for saying this, but my daughter's happiness comes first now. She has chosen Endymion over Tranquility and that is that."  
Endymion smiled widely, having heard every word that Queen Serenity had spoken.   
  
"Yes, I understand that Serenity, but what of my son? What of Tranquility?" He heard his mother ask the Moon Queen.  
"Gaia, you need not to worry about your son. I have a feeling that he would be much happier if he were engaged to Myla instead."  
The voice of King Endymion cut in. "So, from what I can tell, you are implying a switch, am I right? Have Endymion marry Serenity, and Tranquility marry Myla."   
'I remember that Endymion brought this up earlier today,' the man thought. 'Maybe it would be the best solution.'  
  
"Why..yes, if that is the way you would like to look at it," Queen Serenity answered hesitantly.   
The prince heard his mother speak again, her voice laden with tiredness.   
"It would make sense to make the switch, as you should put it, but...I am not sure. So much time has passed since we first announced the betrothal of Serenity to Tranquility...nearly sixteen years now. The people of both the Earth and moon have grown to look forward to the marriage. To suddenly break it...that could possibly cause a rebellion."  
"That would be a risk we will have to take. Truthfully, I think most of the lords and ladies were not at all disappointed to see my daughter and your son Endymion together at the wedding today."   
King Endymion's voice sounded uncertain when he said, "You mean...after all this time...we are going to call off the engagement?"  
"Why not? Do you care not about your children's happiness, their well-being? Do you want them to be forever unhappy?"  
  
Endymion quickly left his place by the doorway when he heard the shuffling of feet, which meant that Queen Serenity was beginning to leave. His heart pounded in his chest, and his breath was caught in his throat. After all that, it seems that Endymion could finally be with his princess.   
Queen Serenity came out a few seconds later, looking extremely fatigued. Dark circles were under her eyes, a sign that she had not been resting well these last few days. The prince could not blame her, for he himself had not been able to get a restful night's sleep this past week. No, all he could do was lay in bed and think about Serenity.   
"My Queen," he smiled slightly, giving her a quick bow. She nodded, and a smile formed on her face as well.   
"Why are you not with Serenity?"   
"I came to speak with my parents concerning the betrothal.." He trailed off, eyes glancing down nervously at his shoes.   
"No need to be nervous. Serenity loves you so much...and I know you love her just as much. Go to her, for you two will be married soon."   
"Thank you, Queen Serenity, thank you!" Endymion exclaimed with joy. "I cannot believe...after everything...we can finally be together."  
"I trust that you will take good care of my daughter."  
"Oh yes, of course."  
The Queen gently embraced her future son-in-law. 'He is such a nice young man,' she contemplated happily, 'the perfect match for Serenity.'  
  
Endymion quietly went to his room. This had to be the happiest day of his life! After having a brief talk with her parents, who told him of the new arrangement, the prince had gone looking for a very special possession of his. Myla was to be engaged to Tranquility now, and he was sure both would be happy to hear the good news.   
"I was sure it was here somewhere..." Endymion rummaged through a drawer in his dresser. His hands came across a dust-covered box, and the prince gently picked it up, holding the small jewelry box gingerly in his hands. "It is time now, Serenity."  
  
He gently brushed his lips against her soft pink ones, stirring the princess from her peaceful slumber. Serenity's fever had gone down, Endymion observed, when he put a hand on her forehead to find it only slightly warm.   
"Endymion...you are here again." She looked at him with warm eyes.   
"Yes," he whispered back. "Do you feel better?"  
"I do now that you are here."  
  
While Serenity sat up with little effort, Endymion descended to one knee, clutching the small box tightly. He sucked in a deep breath and presented it to the surprised princess. She let out a small gasp of delight and gave Endymion a quick kiss before carefully opening the box. Another gasp was heard, this time, much louder. "It is...beautiful..."  
In the velvety cushion lining of the inside of the jewelry box sat the most gorgeous ring the princess had ever laid eyes on. A glimmering diamond shaped like a crescent moon rested in the center, while smaller diamonds surrounded it. The band was made of gold. Endymion slipped it on Serenity's slender finger while she watched tearfully, awed.   
"Endymion..."  
"This ring has been in my family for generations," he said proudly. "It once belonged to my grandmother, then my mother. She gave it to me, and told me to give it to my one and only. My princess...I have been dying to say these words the first time I laid eyes on you."  
"Y–yes?" The breath caught in her throat, Serenity could only stare into his deep blue eyes, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.   
"Marry me, Sere..."  
***************  
Okay, I know, this chapter was bad. *cries* I'm so sorry to have let you, my faithful readers, down! ^^;; It was a bit rushed, but I didn't want this story to be too long! Be sure to tell me whether or not you want an epilogue! The epilogue will be on Serenity and Endymion's wedding, with a few other things set into place, and a brief touch on their wedding night... But remember, *don't* just put "epilogue" in your review, please also comment on my story *first!* As always, please review or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Thanks minna! ^_^  
This story written April/May 2002, posted May 2002. 


	12. Bonded By Love Epilogue

Title: Bonded By Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Epilogue  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! The LAST chapter (with plenty of mushy stuff..*coughs* ^^) is FINALLY here! Enjoy, and be prepared for *long* author's notes at the end! ^_~  
Story Dedications: This story is dedicated to my pet hamsters, Luna, Artemis, and Anakin, and my friends on the Internet (you know who you are!!).Thank you guys so much for keeping me going; this story is for you!!   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*****************  
Serenity stayed frozen, holding her breath and all at the same time, eyes staring straight at the shimmering engagement ring that now rested on her ring finger. More tears ran down her cheeks. 'Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?' "Endymion..." The name came out a whisper. She took one look into his ocean-blue eyes, which were filled with so much sincerity as they gazed into hers, and the answer came naturally. Oh, how all these past few nights, the Moon Princess stayed awake in bed dreaming that one day Endymion would indeed propose to her, and take all the pain away to only replace with love and happiness. And now, here he was, still on one knee, asking to marry her! Somehow, all of Serenity's dreams and hopes seemed to come true at that moment. She pushed back any doubts and let her heart take over before answering.  
  
"Y--yes...of course! Oh Endymion, of course I will!" She embraced him tightly and he returned with equal force. The prince breathed a sigh of relief and rested his chin atop her head, breathing in the light scent of her hair.   
"My angel...my Sere," he breathed to her, brushing a few stray strands of golden-blonde hair from her face and gently tucking them behind her ear, "you have just made me the happiest man alive!"  
"Have I?" the princess asked teasingly, her eyes sparkling excitedly.  
"What do you think?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Endymion pulled Serenity down for a passionate kiss. Serenity blushed prettily. The moment was perfect, but something was not right. A small nagging voice in her head reminded her of the betrothal and she sighed, pulling out of Endymion's arms. Her once sparkling eyes were now replaced with uncertainty, with many doubts swarming in their blue depths.   
"Endymion...I love you...you know that."  
"Yes," he smiled, "and I am so lucky to have your love."  
"I want nothing more but to be with you, to spend the rest of my life with you. Though--what will our parents think? They would never agree! As the only heir to the Moon Kingdom, I have to--" The dark-haired young man put a finger upon her lips, silencing her.   
"I did not tell you of the new arrangement, did I?"  
  
Serenity not dared to get her hopes up. "New...arrangement?" Her question was barely audible. Seeing the wide smile playing on Endymion's lips, she came to a startling conclusion. Could it be possible...that perhaps she would not have to marry Tranquility after all?  
***  
Myla lay in bed that night, having trouble falling asleep. With a sigh, she turned on the small lamp that sat next to her bed and glanced at the small wristwatch, which was a present given to her a few years back by her father. It read ten o'clock. Another loud sigh escaped her lips.   
Trying desperately to become absorbed into her book but with no avail, the young princess found that she could not concentrate. It was not that the book's topic did not interest her, for it was one of her favorite books. She just could not get the picture of Tranquility's deep blue eyes gazing straight into her green ones out of her mind. 'I am attracted to him,' she admitted silently, 'though it will never work. And he probably does not feel the same way...'   
  
A quiet knock at her door broke her thoughts and Myla quickly put the book back to its place on the table beside her bed. "Who is it?" She called out.  
"It is I, Tranquility," came the muffled answer from the other side of the door. Her heart skipped a beat. 'What could he possibly have to say to me at this late of an hour?' Not that the princess minded his company.   
"Please wait a moment, Prince," she replied back politely and threw on the first dress she could get her hands on. After checking her appearance in the mirror, Myla opened the door to reveal a very happy prince on the opposite side.   
"Yes, what is it, my prince?"   
"Can I...?"  
Myla covered her mouth with a hand, slightly embarrassed at forgetting her proper manners. "I am sorry, yes, do come in." She stepped aside and offered him a chair beside the bed while she sat down on her bed.  
"Princess, I bring some gr-" Tranquility stopped in mid-sentence while Myla waited with bated breath for him to continue. He hesitated. It was great news to him, but what would her reaction be? 'Does she even feel attracted to me?' The prince wondered if she regarded him any more than just a friend as he did.   
Seeing the pause on Tranquility's part, the young princess urged a quiet, "Go on."  
The prince decided to change the words around a bit. "There has been a change...in the engagement arrangements."  
  
He immediately caught the look of shock followed by...could it be...relief? Tranquility found himself gazing into her deep eyes. "Princess..."  
"How--how so? What kind of change?" she finally managed to sputter out, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.  
"We...we are now engaged, Myla," he whispered to the young princess.  
  
Silence followed in the next few minutes which seemed like an eternity to Tranquility, who was eager to see her reaction. She had kept quiet, her eyes locked on his. Those mesmerizing green eyes did not reveal her feelings like they usually did, so he could not tell what she was thinking.   
"That is perfectly alright with me," Myla finally whispered and gave a light smile. Her cheeks flushed to a somewhat pinkish color as the prince, surprised to say the least, was left to ponder the meaning of her words.  
***  
Her eyes fluttered open as bright sunlight streamed in from half-open curtains. A smile tugged at her lips. Had last night been a dream? 'If so, I hope never to awaken from it.' But one glance at the wedding ring sparkling on her slender finger proved last night to be real. 'It is real. I am...to marry Endymion!' Her smile grew wider as she hugged her snowy white sheets and turned to her side. 'At last, my dream is about to come true...' Serenity wondered how one man could have so much effect on her as Endymion did.  
***  
After breakfast, Serenity headed to her mother's quarters nervously. She silently hoped the Queen would not be angry.  
"Mother?" Her small head poked in timidly into the room. Queen Serenity smiled warmly and quietly gestured her to sit down on the bed. She sat down beside the edgy Serenity, the same kind smile still lingering on her face.   
"My daughter...I trust that Endymion has proposed?" Serenity looked up, surprised that she should ask that, and looked into her mother's soft eyes.  
"Yes, he has..."  
"And you accepted, I assume?"  
"Of course Mother..." A light blush stained her pretty cheeks as she showed her the ring. Catching the light of the morning sunlight, it shimmered like never before.  
Silence followed before the Queen softly murmured, more to herself than to Serenity, "Good...that is good."  
  
Silence, that awful, awkward silence that the princess dreaded, followed. She fingered her ring and tried to grope for the right words. It was hard...Serenity did not remember a time she had not followed her mother's decisions before. But was it really hard to understand? She was in love! Could her mother really be that angry? However, she did break the alliance...  
  
During this time, the Queen took a good look at her daughter. She was soon to be sixteen, and oh, how she had blossomed into such a beautiful and remarkable young woman! It almost brought tears to her eyes to see how grown up her daughter was now. She was not a child anymore, someone who would always do as she said. Queen Serenity felt how uncomfortable Serenity was while with her, as if she had to be ashamed of something. She mentally cringed. 'Serenity should never have to go through what she is going through now,' the Queen thought sadly. 'She is so happy to be with the man she loves, yet afraid that I disapprove of all this.'  
  
Before the princess could speak, Queen Serenity spoke up what was on her mind. "You do not need to feel guilty around me, Serenity," she said gently. "You have done nothing wrong."  
As Serenity looked up, she could see tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. "Oh Serenity..." The Queen embraced her daughter tightly as she sobbed quietly in her arms.  
"Mother..I am afraid that...what I did was wrong. I love Endymion..with all my heart. Yet, I know I am the future queen of our kingdom...I cannot just abandon that. And I am afraid...that you are disappointed in me, Mother. I never intended to disobey you."  
  
By now, Queen Serenity had tears in her eyes. "My daughter...have I ever told you how much you mean to me? You are everything to me, Serenity. When I arranged this marriage, I was only thinking of how it would benefit our kingdom. I never gave a thought of how much this would affect you. And see you so sad, so miserable with Tranquility...it broke my heart. Then Endymion came into your life, and I saw how happy you were every time he walked into the room, or spoke with you. You deserve to be with him, Daughter. Now I realize that your happiness is all that matters to me."  
No more words were needed to be spoken as Serenity stayed in her mother's embrace, at peace with herself at last.  
  
The senshi came just before lunch to congratulate their princess, only a minute after Queen Serenity left. Rei seemed the happiest of all as she hugged her friend tightly. After everyone had their share of hugging Serenity, due to Minako's persisting, they sat down on the floor so Serenity could give them the details on how Endymion had proposed.  
"So...was he sweet about it?" Minako asked eagerly while the princess blushed crimson.  
"Yes, he was. Oh, it was just so romantic...more like a dream, really. His eyes were so sincere and so filled with love..." As Serenity trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes, the other girls sighed, envying her. The young princess then showed her ring to everyone, and the chatter went on until lunchtime.  
***  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh spring air as she walked through the royal gardens, enjoying the feeling of the sun's golden rays upon her face. It was such a beautiful day..or maybe it was because the princess was in such a cheerful mood. Still, the cloudless sky was a lovely shade of light blue, and pretty birds of all colors chirped happily. Serenity sighed contentedly. She remembered at lunch, when Tranquility came with Myla, and how happy they looked together. Serenity was glad it all worked out in the end.   
  
Just then, a warm pair of strong arms encircled her small waist, pulling her close. The girl did not need to ask who it was, for her heart immediately began thumping, and her breathing became rapid. She felt one of her hands being enclosed in his larger one before he lifted it up to his lips and planted a small kiss there.  
"So, you have come to join me, Endymion," she said playfully as she turned around to face the grinning prince.  
"Yes, my princess," he answered, "I trust you do not mind?"  
Serenity giggled and gave him a small shove. "You know I love to be with you, my prince." A sudden thought entered her mind, causing the small smile on her face to grow larger. Endymion lifted an eyebrow.  
"And what may you be thinking about?"  
"Endymion...I cannot believe it," she breathed out, reaching out to embrace him, which he accepted gladly. "We are going to get married!" Serenity's eyes sparkled, all of her wonderful plans for their future evident in them. "Then we could...have a family of our own," she added shyly, as if not sure if that was what Endymion wanted.  
"I want nothing more, Sere, my fiancee," he replied with all sincerity, to assure her that their shining dreams of the future were the same. "I am so glad to see you like this, so free and...happy."  
"So am I."   
She closed her eyes then, and Endymion bent down slightly, capturing her lips with his own in a deep kiss. When they parted, the couple continued their walk through amongst the blooming flowers, Serenity busily making wedding arrangements.  
***  
After two weeks of a rather long and stressful preparation for the wedding, it was finally to take place the next day. Following the wedding was going to be a grand ball, in which everyone was welcome to come and celebrate the joining of the new couple.   
  
Once again, Serenity found herself gazing at her own reflection in the mirror. Only this time, she saw a happy girl anxiously awaiting the day when she would be married rather than dreading it. For the past fourteen days she could think about nothing besides the wedding; that she would soon become Endymion's wife. 'His wife...' The thought made the princess blush, and she tried to hide it by lowering her head as if trying to spot any flaws with her dress, which, of course, there were none. The wedding gown was, like the first one, snowy white in color, with beautiful pearls sewn into its delicate fabric. Intricate flower embroidery ran along the edges as a finishing touch. The maid who was attending to Serenity smiled, seeing her future queen in such a good mood. "No running away this time, Princess?" the aged woman asked kindly. Serenity was not the least bit offended.   
"No running away," she answered firmly. "I love Endymion, and he loves me. This is all I ever dreamed of when I was a little girl."   
  
That was exactly what she was thinking as she slowly made her way down the crimson carpet again. It was a perfect day. Sunlight poured in from the huge glass windows, illuminating the room with its golden glow. Serenity clutched onto her mother's arm tighter as she began to grow nervous. It was not that she did not want to marry Endymion; she did, except what would happen? Could they really live happily ever after like she wanted? The future was so unpredictable. The princess sighed quietly, trying to reassure herself that whatever should happen, that she could get through it with her prince by her side. A smile tugged at her lips at that thought. With her confidence restored, she lifted her head up high. Serenity could not see Endymion, yet she knew he was there at the end of the aisle, waiting for her.  
  
As she walked by, the lords and ladies all looked upon the amazing young woman, happy for her. The senshi all had huge smiles on their faces, especially Minako, who gave Serenity a quick wink as she passed by. She could see him clearly now; that loving look saved only for her since the moment they first met shining in his eyes. Queen Serenity took her place beside the King and Queen. That was the last thing Serenity saw before she lost herself under Endymion's intense gaze.  
  
The exchanging of vows and rings seemed like a blur to the princess. She vaguely heard her prince mutter a soft "I do," yet with so much emotion and honesty, before carefully slipping the ring on her finger. It was that moment when Serenity realized this was it; here her life would change for the better. The priest asked if she would take Endymion as her husband, and without a second's pause, she replied with a sincere "I do." She smiled shyly as her new husband leaned down, and their lips met in a tender kiss for the first time as a married couple. Cheers broke out throughout the room, echoing through the entire kingdom, and Serenity was snapped out of her tranced state. A light blush stained her cheeks; she had never kissed Endymion before so many people before. He offered her his hand, and together they made their way down the carpet together, hand-in-hand, laughing together.  
  
Immediately after, as the newlyweds preceded to greet and thank their guests for coming, the servants quickly cleared the ballroom of the numerous chairs in preparation of the gala to take place later on in the evening. Just as the sun was setting, all the soft-cushioned seats were taken away, and colorful decorations were added.   
  
Serenity gave a big smile as one of the guests bowed, placing a small kiss on her hand.  
"I am honored that you could come," she stated.  
Endymion wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, pulling her away from the crowd and into somewhat empty hallway. "Finally," he breathed out, "I thought we would never have some quiet time to ourselves!" Endymion rolled his eyes in an improper manner.   
"But our guests–" She was silenced by a finger against her lips.  
"Today is our day," he whispered into her ear, sending small tingling sensations through her entire body. Serenity looked into his eyes for the thousandth time that day.   
"Yes it is," she answered, her reply barely audible. He kissed her gently then, his arms wrapped around her tightly. The prince tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and gave one of his smiles that were especially reserved for his beloved.   
"You look so amazingly beautiful," he said, then with a pause, added, "my wife."   
Just hearing those words made Serenity's heart go aflutter. 'I am his wife now,' she contemplated happily, 'could there be anything more that I want besides this?'   
  
"Serenity, Endymion?"  
A voice caused the two to groan in annoyance as they turned to see Rei standing before them wearing a splendid red evening gown, a weird look on her face. "Princess, I know that–" The senshi coughed, knowing that her friend understood what she meant. "Your presences are requested in the ballroom," she informed the couple formally. "After all, that is what the ball is for." But before she left, Serenity caught that huge grin on her dear protector's face. Serenity groaned again before she took Endymion's extended arm and left the dark hallway.  
  
Inside the room, lively music played while the nobility amused themselves in dancing and conversation. At their entrance, everyone stopped what they were doing and suddenly all eyes were upon Serenity and Endymion. Queen Gaia came over and embraced her new daughter, beaming. After placing a kiss on her cheek, she whispered, "Congratulations Serenity, I wish you much happiness with my son."  
The princess, stunned by how kindly the Queen had treated her, could only mutter a polite thank you. Tears, happy tears, slowly began to form in her eyes.   
"Are you alright, Sere?" Endymion asked, concerned.  
"Yes." She quickly blinked them away, and offered her hand to the prince. "Care to dance?"  
"Of course, Princess," he accepted with a small chuckle, and twirled her out onto the dance floor.   
  
Serenity rested her head against his chest, listening to the smooth rhythm of his heart beating through the stiff fabric of his clothing, and sighed softly. She unconsciously clutched onto her husband tighter, never wanting to let go. After the dance ended, she took her place beside Endymion next to Serenity's mother and the King and Queen. As a new song started, Serenity saw Tranquility dancing with Myla. The young princess seemed a bit uncomfortable when he held her closer to him. Serenity smiled, remembering how she was with Endymion during the first days since they met. She had been very shy, and only greeted him with a formal title. 'Myla is probably the same way with Tranquility,' she thought to herself.   
  
Tranquility. Just thinking about him still made Serenity uneasy. She would always recall that rough kiss he gave her when they had their first encounter. How rough he was, how impolite. Part of her mind wondered how someone like innocent Myla could be attracted to him. 'Do not think that way,' she began to scold herself, 'he is probably nicer to others than he was with me.' Another dance ended, and Serenity stiffened when Tranquility walked over, holding Myla's hand. The princess's cheeks were flushed.   
"Myla," Serenity greeted with a kind smile before hugging her future sister, who was only a few months younger than herself.   
"Serenity," she returned the greeting with use of Serenity's first name, "I am very happy that everything worked out." A light smile played on her lips.  
"Thank you."   
  
Her eyes slowly traveled to the prince standing beside Myla. She met his eyes for the first time in a couple weeks. "Have–have you set a date for the wedding yet?" the princess asked quietly.  
Tranquility quickly broke eye contact before answering a quiet, "No, we have not. Myla and I...are still getting to know one another."  
"I have consented for them to take as long as they want," King Endymion chimed in. "I will not force them to marry."  
"Yes...and if they wish to marry another, that choice is their's to make also," Gaia added.  
There was a brief silence. Serenity glanced at Tranquility quickly. 'He is still holding a grudge against me,' she thought sadly. Even though it was really she who was supposed to be angry, Serenity wanted nothing more than to make amends with her former enemy. He was family now.   
  
"Tranquility...may Endymion and I have a word with you...alone?" she asked quickly, then shot a look at Endymion to follow her lead. Both princes were shocked, to say the least, but complied.  
The three of them walked over to the refreshment table, where a grand feast of various food had been set.   
"Tranquility...I know that we have not...gotten along," she started slowly, "and for various reasons. But now, everything is different. You are no longer my betrothed, nor my enemy as you once were." Tranquility gave her a strange look.  
"All those times we were together, we hated it," he said finally. "We hate each other, do we not?"  
Serenity let out a deep breath of air, having difficulty saying the words she knew, in heart, was right. Endymion gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she kept on.   
"I realize that. Though Tranquility...you are part of my family now. You are my brother. And I do not know if you can, but I cannot hate my own family. Let us put the past behind us. I am not asking for you to love me. I am asking for us to start over...to get to know each other all over again."  
  
She heard him take in a breath of air, then released it slowly, as if in deep thought.   
"Perhaps–perhaps I was too...harsh on you, Serenity. But you must know that I never wanted to marry you; I was forced to, just like you were. You took it better than I did. I often act on impulse, and when I am not happy with something, I clearly show that in my actions. I–I apologize for what I did earlier..." He paused. "To start over...I do not know if I can do that. But I promise to try to be kinder to you, and to be more respectful. Will that be good enough?"  
Serenity smiled slightly; it was not what she was going for, though it was a start. After all, what could she expect? She would have her ways of getting Tranquility to open up to her; she had all the time she needed.   
"Thank you." Taking his hand, she shook it formally before turning away. As she left, she saw that Endymion had stayed behind.   
  
"You were actually somewhat nice to Serenity."  
"She was kind to me, so I returned the favor," was his simple reply. Tranquility watched as his brother's eyes narrowed.   
"Is that all?"  
He sighed, picking up a drink from the table nearby. "No Endymion...I do consider being nicer to her from now on. After all, like she said, she is family now."  
"And what about us?"  
Tranquility stopped drinking from his cup. "Excuse me...us?"  
"Are we to never get along again? Or at least try?"  
For one brief second, Endymion saw his older brother's eyes soften. They turned hard and emotionless again before he could say anything.  
"Only time will tell," he replied before leaving.   
"I guess that means a yes," he said out loud, knowing that Tranquility would never admit things openly. Shaking his head, he too left the refreshment corner to find his bride, feeling a great weight being lifted off his shoulder.   
  
He found her leaning against the balcony railing, staring at the countless stars that dotted the pitch-black sky. A breeze blew, and Endymion walked over, wrapping his arms around the small girl. He heard her sigh softly.  
"From the moon," she said, "the Earth looks magical."  
"And now that you are on the planet?"  
"It is even more magical than I ever imagined it to be."  
The prince kissed her forehead and cupped her face with both hands. "Oh Sere, I cannot believe that you just made amends with Tranquility."  
"I know," she admitted, "it is hard to believe that I found the courage to do such a thing."  
"Especially after all he did to hurt you...all those times he made you cry."  
"Endymion...that is in the past now; I do not want to talk about it any more."  
"Do you want to leave now?"  
Serenity looked up. "Now? All the guests–"  
"I do not care about all the guests. Remember Sere, today is our day."  
She blushed. "Alright then...we can leave now." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
As they turned to leave, a loud boom suddenly sounded from behind them. Acting instinctively, Endymion quickly pushed Serenity behind him, shielding the frightened princess with his own body. But as another boom was heard, and fireworks began decorating the heavens, only then did he let his guard down, and shared a small laugh with Serenity.   
"Imagine that," he said, "I never thought fireworks would scare us like that." The couple greatly enjoyed the spectacle. Serenity's favorite was the one at the very end, where the sparks took the shape of a large red heart. She brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled sweetly.   
"Ready to go?" Endymion grinned.  
"Of course," was his reply, and he extended his arm out to her.  
  
Down the long, winding, amazingly silent hallways, they came to their private chamber. Once inside the incredibly furnished and large room, Serenity hastened to get out of her cumbersome evening gown to change into something more...appropriate for the night. Endymion took the time to explore the room while waiting for his wife to finish changing.   
  
"Endymion," the soft, ringing voice called out to him. He turned around to come face-to-face with Serenity. She was wearing a light silk nightgown, white in color, with a tint of pink in its fabric. The gown was so simple, yet fitted her perfectly. A few golden tresses of her hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her eyes were soft and warm. Just the sight of her took Endymion's breath away.   
"Sere...you look..." He paused, as if trying to find a word to describe her beauty, but could not find any. Serenity laughed her silvery laugh.  
"Why thank you for the compliment, my prince," she answered gracefully before stepping into his welcoming arms. He placed a tender kiss upon her flushed cheeks and led her to their bed.   
(Lisa's Notes: Um...this next scene is pushing toward the "PG" range, just to give fair warning. ^^)  
  
He laid her down upon the soft, silk sheets and kissed her eagerly, with so much passion. Serenity's eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, both breathing hard when they broke the kiss. "My wife..." he murmured, and let loose the two buns atop her head. A mass of golden silk spilled over and covered the length of the bed, and Endymion stroked the strands gently while Serenity ran her hands through his short black hair. Their lips met again in another deep kiss. The princess laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes contentedly. Endymion placed a kiss on her head. "Oh Sere," he whispered into her hair, breathing in the fragrant scent of it, "this has been the end to a perfect day."  
"Yes, it has," she breathed in return, "but Endy...this is only the beginning."  
  
With that, she pulled him down for another kiss...  
*******************  
Oh my gosh!!!! Did I actually finish?? Wow...*grins widely* Did you think I would actually end this story without an epilogue? ^_~ Alright, now onto my *long* notes. First of all, I would like to thank *everyone* who has read/e-mailed me about this story! I never thought that this originally five-chaptered story would grow to be twelve chapters, and my longest fanfic yet! I am very happy about that...but if it wasn't for all of you guys, the readers, this story wouldn't be what it is today. Arigato minna! For those who stuck with me since I started in March 2001, I am truly grateful. The past years of working on this particular fic has been great! So, you're probably wondering what next, right? Well, I do have a dozen other fics to work on. I'll now be concentrating more on "Shipwrecked," and a few other short stories. Now that this story is done, this is your last chance to *e-mail,* so *please, please* do! I would love to hear how you thought about my story! ^_^ My e-mail addresses are LisaZUMstories@aol.com and Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Once again, thank you so much! *smile* Bye!  
This story finished and posted April 2003. 


End file.
